


Inescapable

by NympheSama



Series: Inexorable [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Babies, Frustration, Gay Sex, Incest, Jack being Jack, Loss, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rough Sex, Scars, Sex, Tim and Jack issues, emotionally constipated Jack, jackothy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Life goes on, but at what cost?Tim and Jack are forced to confront their worst nightmares and memories
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence, Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Series: Inexorable [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815391
Comments: 53
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lemscape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemscape/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> So, this is part 2 😋
> 
> Welcome back to the angst fest  
> It's a different kind of angst, but I hope you enjoy it all the same
> 
> Thanks to everyone who made Inevitable so much fun to write; your comments and encouragement have been amazing 
> 
> Thankyou also to my amazing beta, [Lemscape](https://twitter.com/Lemscape?s=09) \- who made an absolutely stunning piece of art for this chapter ❤ I am blessed with all the help they've given me  
> Without Lem, this probably never would have happened; so if you don't already- go look them up on twitter and follow ❤
> 
> So, thanks everyone... and here we go...
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Inescapable**. 

_"Rhys…"_

" _Rhysie…"_

_"What the fuck are you doing? I don't give a fuck about a few fucking scratches;_ **_get him out_ ** _!"_

_"Rhysie! Rhys, baby, you damn well answer me!"_

_"I swear you goddamn asshole, if you don't save them all in the next two seconds; I'm gonna wrap my own damn hands around your fucking neck and_ **_I will fucking kill you!_ ** _"_

_"Rhysie!"_

_"No, you fucking prick; I'm not getting in that fucking thing until you tell me they're bloody well okay!"_

**_"Rhyyyyyys!"_ **

Jack woke with a jolt, as he always did, his heart hammering in his chest as he almost bit his tongue in half with the effort to keep from screaming aloud. His breath came in shallow bursts, his knees curling up to his chest as he rolled onto his side. He hissed a long, low breath; squeezing his eyes shut as he grappled with memory and reality, as he did every time he woke.

His fingers clutched at the sheets, his teeth grinding together as he sucked in a quick, shuddering gulp of air, as phantom sirens blared in his ears and images he wished he could forget; burned themselves once more into the backs of his eyelids.

It took some minutes for his tremors to ease and his breathing to regulate again, his tense muscles finally relaxing and his white knuckled grip finally releasing the tormented sheets. When he was able to control himself somewhat, he peeled his eyes open and lifted his head, peering at the alarm clock on his nightstand blearily. "Oh, godammit..." he groaned, as the small red numbers blinked a minute forward; declaring it was now three minutes past one in the morning.

Jack sighed, sitting up in the middle of the bed and rubbing his neck before dragging his fingers up through his nightmare tousled hair. "Fuck." He cursed quietly, shaking his head at another night of next to no sleep.

But Jack was used to this by now. It had come to be routine at this point. With a weary sigh, he heaved himself from his bed and shuffled to the adjoined bathroom he had built himself.

Tim thought Jack was being vain. Jack thought Tim was a prick. 

He figured they were probably both right.

He hesitated in the doorway, his hand rising to the light cord, before finally tugging hard and switching the light on; his eyes firmly locked on the floor as he crept forward, until he reached the sink. His hand curled into a tight ball, his breath quickening as he steeled his nerves for the familiar, momentary shock.

Jack lifted his face slowly, his breath hissing between his teeth as he caught his reflection briefly, before quickly averting his eyes. He counted to ten carefully; and then inched his eyes back to his reflection, holding his breath as he examined himself, just as he did every morning.

His left eye was next to useless. Now nothing but a pearly white blob remained, instead of the pretty jade green iris which he’d previously possessed. He wasn’t entirely certain why he hadn’t just had it removed, for all the good it did him. It was practically blind anyway. He supposed it was lucky his blue, right eye had survived without any trauma.

Jack exhaled slowly as he locked his jaw, his good eye once again drinking in the sight of the long scars which crossed his face. Both cheeks were carved deeply by the marks, burning hot strips of metal; he’d been told. Lucky to be alive, he’d been told. 

Jack didn’t necessarily agree with the latter.

He parted his lips and blew a long breath toward the mirror, tracing the deep crevices along his cheeks, _through_ his left eye; and up to cross over each other, just atop the bridge of his nose and his left eyebrow. There were a few pockmark scars littering the remaining flesh around his nose and mouth; glass shards from the exploding windscreen, he’d been told. 

Jack didn’t care.

He puffed out his cheeks, taking another half a heartbeat to take in his disfigured face, before pulling the mirrored cabinet door toward him and reaching inside. With a sigh, he snatched up a mask and a small pot of cream before he shut the mirror door, grimacing as he twisted the lid off the cream with one hand and dabbing his fingers into the pot. He smeared a thin coating of the mixture into the deep scar crevices, wincing at the brief sting, before it slowly began to numb the ever present ache. He cleared his throat, tossing the pot back onto the side of the sink and glancing up at his reflection, watching as he lifted the mask and carefully lined it up with three metal clasps around the edge of his face.

It wasn’t ideal, but it was enough to keep those he cared about from seeing his disfigurement.

He closed his eyes as he snapped the metal clasps into place; locking the mask over his face like a second skin. When it was firmly secured, Jack slowly lowered his hands, counting to five, before slowly opening his eyes.

An electronic whir sounded in his ear, his vision blurring briefly, before it cleared entirely. He watched as the green iris of the left eye in his mask spun quickly; and then abruptly came to a halt, the eye moving in time with the ruined real one beneath, as he looked all around the mirror. “Hmm,” he grunted, narrowing his eyes and nodding when his reflection mimicked the action perfectly back at him.

Jack sighed as he turned, switching off the light as he walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a pair of silk pajama trousers, pulling them on before he opened the bedroom door and stepped quietly into the hallway. He walked with careful, quiet steps to the next door in the hall; where he paused to peek inside.

Tim was curled into an armchair, as always. One which looked about as comfortable as a broken fence; but who was Jack to deny the idiot his choice of sleeping habits. Across from him, were three cots; one white, one pine and one, much to Jack’s eternal frustration… _pink_.

He was about to move on, satisfied that everything was as it should be, when he noticed a small hand; quickly followed by two small feet, waving in the air above the pine crib. He raised one of his mask's synthetic eyebrows and silently slipped into the nursery, stealing over to the cot in question quietly. 

“Why am I not surprised..?” he sighed, as he approached. “ _You’re_ supposed to be _asleep_ , ya ‘lil devil.” He murmured, folding his arms over his chest and frowning down into the cot imperiously. “Just what the hell do you have to say for yourself, huh?” He demanded in a strict whisper.

“Ha ha, ayaa-ba!” A small voice babbled, the hand waving toward him in the air.

“Uh huh, that’s what I thought you’d say...” Jack snorted, his lips twitching with amusement as he watched the small child reach for him, a happy smile on their face at Jack’s appearance. “An’ I suppose you think I’m just gonna roll over and let you get away with this, huh?” He asked haughtily.

“Ba-ba yag!” The infant giggled, waving five tiny fingers in Jack’s direction.

The Alpha frowned, eyeing the child carefully for a moment, before rolling his eyes. “Goddamn, dumbass…” he muttered under his breath, finally unfolding his arms and reaching into the cot, gathering the child into his arms as he smiled at them. “Did Dad-dad take your arm off again? Is he a big poo-poo brain?” He whispered in a childish tone, smirking when the child giggled quietly. “Yeah, that’s what I think too.” Jack snickered as he turned and walked over to a bookcase, where one section had been left book and toy free; to make space for a small, plastic arm. 

Jack cuddled the child to his chest as he picked up the arm in his free hand, winking as he carefully attached it to a port; fit into the child's shoulder socket. “There we go…” he murmured, his eyes flicking up to the child’s face. “How’s that, buddy?”

“ _Weeee_!” The child babbled, looking at their arm with wide, gleeful eyes and a giddy smile. 

“Aw, don’t mention it, Kiddo...” Jack snickered quietly, walking back over to the cots slowly. “Your Daddy is just a genius.” He remarked with feigned nonchalance, grinning when the child clapped their tiny palms together. “Shhh... don’t wake Dad-dad.” He admonished quietly, using his finger to tickle beneath their chin lightly. “You wanna hang out with your sisters?” He asked, raising a brow as he glanced into the two other cots on either side of the pine one; each containing a small girl, currently sprawled in very decidedly _unladylike_ positions, with their mouths hanging open. Each was also snoring softly.

Jack looked back at the child he held, who wrinkled their nose and sneezed; shaking their head quickly and blinking at Jack curiously. The Alpha snorted, shaking his head as he glanced over at Tim, still sleeping in his ridiculous chair. His eyes dropped briefly to Tim’s wrist, before he looked away again, sighing as he walked over to a changing table. “Well, let’s make sure there’s no crap-tastic voyages goin’ on in here,” he murmured, laying the child down and quickly removing the lower half of the black baby vest; raising a brow as his lips twitched, when the child giggled and waved its legs in the air, joyful as Jack removed a soiled nappy. “Yeah, yeah; I’m gonna remind you of this in about thirteen years time, hopefully in front of some _special friend_ you bring home.” He snorted as he cleaned and redressed the infant, shaking his head as he bagged the used nappy and threw it in a small bin beside the changing table.

“Okay,” he sighed, hefting the child on his arm. “You wanna come hang out with Daddy, then?” He asked, chuckling when the child reached for him and nuzzled his shoulder. “Alright, alright… but if anyone asks, you forced my hand in an arm wrestling match, okay?” He said sternly, offering his pinky finger to the infant.

“Aw, hey!” He grumbled, pouting at the child as it grabbed his finger and stuffed it into their mouth, gnashing it with their toothless gums. “C’mon, Troy… that’s _not_ what we do to people’s fingers, is it?” Jack sighed, rolling his eyes as he turned and carried Troy out of the nursery with him. “See, normally parents have to lock up their daughters,” he grumbled, frowning as Troy gummed at his finger the entire trip down the hall and around the corner to the kitchen. “But you’re gonna go and make me be the only Daddy on the block, who has to lock up his son too.”

Troy didn’t seem to mind this idea at all, giggling happily as he gnawed on Jack’s finger. 

The Alpha snorted and shook his head, a small smirk playing on his lips as he opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of pre-mixed formula, closing the door with his hip as he shook the contents quickly, before flicking the switch to boil the kettle.

He found the jug beside the sink, ready for when it was next needed. As he shuffled things around in the kitchen, preparing himself a coffee at the same time as Troy’s bottle; using the boiling water to fill the jug and warm the milk formula first, before then quickly adding some to his coffee. “Ya know, when you’re older, you won’t need this crap anymore…” he murmured to Troy, grinning at him as he repeatedly checked the bottles temperature, not wanting it to get too hot for the small boy.

When he was certain the milk was warm, but wouldn’t hurt his son; Jack offered him the bottle, raising a brow when Troy grabbed it with both hands, immediately chomping on the rubber nipple with his gummy jaws. “Heh, that’s my boy.” He chuckled, fixing the rest of his coffee quickly and picking it up in his free hand, before setting off down the hall again, heading to his work room.

“Alright, Kiddo.” He said as they walked in, flicking on the light with his elbow and pushing the door to with his heel; though he made sure it was still open; just in case Tyreen or Angel woke up and Tim snored through everything. 

Though even Jack had to admit that was unlikely. The girls were the opposite of Troy… they were _noisy._

“Alright, Kiddo,” he said, setting his coffee on the worktop and then settling himself on a small stool; watching Troy as he released the nipple of his bottle to hiccup and blink at Jack dazedly. “Hey, no, by all means… take your time there. I’ll wait.” He chuckled, his lips twitching with amusement as the child returned his attention to his bottle.

Jack watched quietly as Troy guzzled his milk, occasionally slowing him down so he wouldn’t give himself wind. His eyes traced the socket where his small, plastic arm connected to his body, a crease forming in his brow as he wondered if there were anyway he could improve the port at all. Make it even more natural, though Troy barely seemed to notice it most of the time.

Tim had been freaked out when the doctors had informed them of Troy’s existence. They’d been expecting twin girls; so he _was_ quite the surprise, Jack had to admit… but the fact he’d been attached to Tyreen had near enough set his own twin to begin hyperventilating. They’d been lucky; both had their own organs, but they’d shared an arm. The doctors explained that the arm was naturally Tyreens; and while they could leave the pair to live a joined life, it was a much simpler procedure to separate them at that point, considering they shared no major internal organs.

Tim had dithered uncertainly, but Jack had agreed. Why put either of them through so much pain later, when they wouldn’t even remember it now? It had seemed to take no time at all, the pair being returned to them a short time later. Tyreen had been wailing noisily, while Troy sniffled quietly; his shoulder carefully bandaged as he peered up at Jack’s similarly bandaged face, as it was then, with wide eyes. 

Angel, meanwhile, slept peacefully in her moses basket through the entire affair.

Jack had spent the next month working on his mask. Measurements, calculations, materials, the electronics for his new eye; it had taken far longer than he’d first anticipated. As soon as he was finished, he had a friend help him to fit it for the first time; as well as to formulate the cream to treat the skin beneath, without which the mask would chafe and irritate his raw wounds.

Tim probably thought he was just being vain about his lost handsome looks, but Jack couldn’t give a shit about his face outside the house. He just didn’t want his kids to be scared of him. He winced at the familiar flare of uncertainty and fear in his gut.

_If_ they were his kids.

Jack shook his head and scowled at himself, his fingers gently stroking Troy’s shoulder as the infant eagerly guzzled his milk. He refused to question any of their parentage; and he wasn’t too proud to admit that it was because he was scared of the answer. Jack sighed and pushed all doubts firmly into a little box at the back of his mind, slamming the lid and returning to his previous considerations of Troy’s arm and port.

Once he was done with his mask, Jack had begun work on a new arm for Troy. The socket port had been tricky, but the doctors had confirmed it was well made and once fitted; would not need to be replaced.

Though, the word of a dumbass doctor didn't mean Jack was going to ever stop wondering if he couldn't do better for his son.

The arm itself was not heavy, but once he’d finally finished it and attached it for the first time; the child had merely stared at it in obvious bemusement. This had not helped Jack judge whether it was suitable, but soon enough, Troy had started using the arm as if it had always been there; seemingly without conscious thought, though he did occasionally stop what he was doing to blink at the arm in owlish confusion.

The only problem with it, that Jack could tell, anyway; was that Tim kept taking the damn thing off.

Jack shook his head as he watched Troy finish up his milk, offering the bottle back to him while he cocked his small head curiously. “Oh no, no, no…” Jack chuckled, taking the bottle and setting on the worktop, before lifting Troy to his shoulder and rubbing the small child's back carefully for a moment. “Growing boy you may be, Kiddo, but no more for you just yet.”

“Ag, _do_!” Troy grumbled, his tiny fingers toying with the ends of Jack’s hair.

“Hey, watch your language.” Jack scolded playfully, smirking as Troy giggled and cuddled into Jack’s chest contently. The Alpha hummed quietly, nuzzling the growing tuft of dark black hair on the top of Troy’s head affectionately for an extended pause.

Finally he sighed and rose carefully to his feet. “Right, Kiddo…” he said, gently lowering Troy into another cot, smiling as he stroked the infant's pudgy cheek fondly. “Daddy’s gonna do some work now, okay? You good, bud?” He asked, raising a brow when Troy yawned long and slow.

Jack snorted, shaking his head as he moved a small teddy from the back of the cot to Troy’s side, his gaze softening as the infant curled his arms around the toy and made sleepy sounds of approval. “Sweet dreams, Kiddo...” he whispered, covering the small boy with a thin cotton sheet.

It seemed only fair that someone in this damn house had sweet dreams, afterall.

He watched for another pause as Troy’s eyelids drooped, steadily growing heavier as the child fell asleep again; now clean, dry and content with his belly full of milk. “Heh, little tyke.” He murmured fondly, smiling down at the child as he stroked the back of his head carefully.

It took some effort for Jack to tear himself away, turning back to the worktop and grabbing his coffee, taking a large swig of the now lukewarm liquid, before he set it aside and pulled a large scattering of papers towards himself. “Now,” he muttered, frowning as he spread the papers across the worktop. “How to make that... fit onto..?” he began, continuing to mutter quietly to himself as he fell back into the monotonous and thankfully; thought killing process of designing cybernetics.

Jack glanced at Troy often as the night hours toiled onward, the child occasionally rolling onto his side or his back, but otherwise sleeping soundly. As he worked, the stacks of papers grew, calculations and schematics, theories and notations; _endless_ notations.

He was so deeply invested in a particularly tricky theorem, involving a _literal_ finger gun he hoped to integrate into his latest design, when a frustrated sigh at the doorway made him start.

“You shouldn’t keep taking him out of the nursery,” Tim grumbled, running his hand through his hair and visibly relaxing when Jack turned to frown at the doorway. “He should be with the girls.” He said, leaning against the doorway and frowning at the cot where Troy was sleeping soundly.

“ _You_ shouldn’t keep taking his damn arm off.” Jack retorted, leaning his hip against the worktop as he jabbed a finger toward Tim accusingly. “He needs to get used to it… I can’t design him a better one for when he’s bigger if he doesn’t have some basic idea of how it's gonna behave when he’s asleep.”

Tim frowned, glancing at Troy, before scowling up at Jack. “He shouldn’t have it on while he sleeps; he could hurt himself.” He countered, folding his arms over his chest. “That thing is a lot stronger than you would think, if he just goes to brush his hair from his forehead; he might give himself a damn concussion!”

“Oh, don’t be such a moron, TimTam,” Jack scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You seriously think I didn’t bloody test that arm for _everything,_ before I gave it to him?” He shook his head and turned back to his paperwork. “I might be a lot of things, Timmy, but lax when it comes to their safety? Not gonna happen.”

Tim was silent for a long pause, conceding the point without admitting to it. “He should be in the nursery…” he repeated quietly, changing the subject back to the original topic.

“He was awake when I came past,” he said, rolling his eyes at Tim’s attitude. “I changed him, fed him… and then he twisted my arm into letting him come and chill for a while.” He said, shrugging his shoulder dismissively as he turned back to his twin. “You wanna take him back, be my guest; but if he wakes up, that’s on you, Dickface.” He said, spreading his palms and gesturing toward Troy in his cot.

Tim frowned, but stepped into Jack’s work room at the invitation. Jack smirked at the rush of petty vindication he felt, that Tim knew not to enter his space unless strictly invited. He watched as his twin strode over to the cot, peering down at Troy worriedly for a moment, before he relaxed further, upon seeing him sleep peacefully.

“What do you think they dream about?” Tim wondered quietly, reaching as if to stroke Troy’s tuft of dark hair, before quickly retracting his hand, when the infant gave a small snore almost as loud as one of his sisters.

“How the fuck do I know?” Jack scoffed, rolling his eyes and turning away. “Kid stuff, princes and princesses, ponies, robots, castles in the sky…” he muttered, frowning at his schematic thoughtfully. “Random balls of colour for all I damn well know, jeez, the stupid shit you ask...” he grumbled, shaking his head distractedly.

Tim was quiet for another heartbeat, before his voice dropped even lower. “You don’t think…” he whispered. “You don’t think they see… what happened? That they rememb-”

“They weren’t even fucking born, of course they don’t.” Jack interrupted sharply, accidentally snapping his pencil as he gripped it too tightly, his pulse suddenly increasing at the turn in conversation. 

“What if they _know_ though… somehow?” Tim pressed, worrying his lip as Jack turned to scowl at him, though he remained unaware of his twin's ire; gazing down at Troy with a concerned frown. “What if they _felt_ it? What if they felt R-”

“ _Don’t_ fucking say it.” Jack snarled lowly, glancing at Troy with relief when the boy gave a small snort but otherwise gave no sign of having been disturbed. “Just shut the fuck up, Tim. That look like a face that’s upset to you?” He demanded, gesturing at Troy as he nuzzled his teddy with a small, playful grumble.

“That’s not what I mean and you know it.” Tim replied, scowling at Jack irritably. “I just… the doctors said there was a chance-”

“Those quacks are dumbasses,” Jack sneered dismissively. “They didn’t feel shit. They’re safe. What the fuck else matters?” He demanded tightly.

“You’re such an asshole.” Tim sighed, shaking his head in disgust. “Even the smallest _mention_ of what happened and you turn into a complete prick, like you’re the only one who lost anything that day.” He sneered, narrowing his eyes as he looked Jack over disparagingly.

“Shut the fuck up, Tim.” Jack scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. “You weren’t there, you don’t know shit.” 

Tim growled quietly, glancing at Troy before scowling back at Jack. “No, I wasn’t there. I was here; I _felt it_ , from _here.”_ He hissed. “You think it was easier, not being there; not being _with_ him?” Tim snorted. “It wasn’t; it was _worse_ . I didn’t know _anything_ except- except that everything just… just disappeared.”

“Shut up.” Jack said in a clipped tone. “And get the fuck out. I have work to do.” He said dismissively, moving to turn away when Tim’s arms shot out and shoved at both his shoulders. He gripped Jack’s shoulders with the fingers of his left hand, holding up his right hand in front of Jack’s face; though the Alpha refused to acknowledge the twinge of guilt and sickness which he felt at the remains of his twin's mangled hand.

“We _all_ lost shit that night.” Tim hissed, as Jack blinked at him through a stoic facade; his pulse quickening as Tim jabbed him accusingly with his the disfigured remains of his right hand; pushing him dangerously close to remembering things which he really didn’t _want_ to remember. “You might think you’re the _only one_ allowed to suffer, because you were _there_ ; but guess what? I feel _just_ the fucking same; hell, I probably feel more than _you_ do, seeing as you’re such a self-centered _prick…_ ”

“You don’t know shit.” Jack declared quietly. He was about to say more, when Troy grumbled quietly and began to shift restlessly. He held his breath and watched the boy for a moment, before returning his scowl to Tim when he settled down into sleep once again. “Get the fuck out.” He murmured lowly, narrowing his eyes at his twin.

Tim glared at him a moment longer, before shaking his head and shoving Jack’s shoulder lightly. “You’re such an asshole.” He repeated, running his good hand through his hair with a sigh. He stood at the edge of the cot, watching Troy sleep as Jack stood stiffly beside his workbench. “I want to take them to see him.”

“No.” Jack scoffed immediately, narrowing his eyes irritably. “There’s nothing for them to see. What, you wanna go traipsing around, tell them how he’s _always with them_?” He snorted, shaking his head. “Maybe when they’re older, they can understand what we explain… but there’s nothing for them to go see and they won’t understand why you’re showing them… nothing.”

“It’s not _nothing_!” Tim protested. “They should have some sort of connection to him! They need to know there’s some part of him-”

“Tim, this isn’t up for discussion. It’s _not_ fucking happening.” Jack insisted dismissively, turning his back on his twin entirely. “Now get the fuck out. I have shit to do.”

Tim was silent so long, Jack actually thought he left, until he heard him sigh. “You’re a selfish prick, Jack.” He said lowly, as he shuffled toward the door. 

“Yup.” He agreed negligently, swallowing tightly as he gripped the edge of his worktop. “I’ll bring Troy through when he wakes up.” He added lightly, waving his hand over his shoulder.

“Fine.” Tim muttered. “I’ll be with the girls in the nursery.” He said as he exited the room.

Jack snorted and rolled his eyes at Tim’s ridiculous overprotectiveness. Like anything was going to happen to any of them when they were in the damn nursery. He licked his lips, drawing a deep breath as he tried to push away all the tumultuous emotions which Tim had disturbed in him.

But his twins near rabid ramblings about the night which had changed their lives so irrevocably, left him feeling vulnerable. Despite knowing it was a bad idea, he hesitantly reached toward the bond which he’d shared with… _him_.

And found nothing but cold, barren emptiness waiting for him.

“ _Nnnrgh!_ ” He growled low in his throat, a pained roar of denial which he tried to suppress, so he wouldn’t wake his sleeping son. He swept his hands over the worktop, scattering them around him as he trembled with fury and despair.

Tim could blather all he wanted about the things they’d all lost; but the cosmetic was nothing, in comparison to the loss of a mate. He knew, deep down, that Tim knew this, _felt this,_ as utterly as he did himself… but remembering that when Tim was in his face and being a dick, well that wasn’t so easy.

He glanced at Troy, tempering the emptiness he felt from the barren bond, with the boundless love which he felt for the boy; as well as his sisters.

The crash site had been devastating. So much chaos in such a small area; and so much blood. Jack hadn’t even realised he’d been hurt until the paramedics had started fussing over him. He hadn’t cared either. Every thought and feeling he had, was focused entirely on the Omega still trapped in the car; mangled, from the impact of the car which some _idiots_ had been joyriding in.

Panic had nearly driven him insane… but Tim’s appearance at the hospital had actually helped him maintain his hold on his dwindling threads of sanity. United in grief and concern, they’d waited on tenterhooks to hear back from the doctors; who came back to them some time later, to confirm they’d saved their children.

But there was little else they could do for… for the Omega _._

Jack sucked in a deep, trembling breath, looking at the ceiling as he tried to get a grip on himself. 

Six months on, he still couldn't even bring himself to think his mate's name...except in his nightmares.

He didn’t remember noticing Tim’s injuries that night, neither of them had noticed much of anything, except the sudden silence of their respective bonds they shared with the Omega.

The months had done little to help Jack heal, considering he'd buried his head in the sand and focused on work and making sure that Tim and the kids would never be hurt. Never again would he lose a loved one.

He looked at Troy, who had a small crease in his forehead, as if he was troubled by something. He reached into the cot, carefully lifting the boy into his arms and moving to sit on his stool, letting Troy nuzzle at his shoulder as he held him close. “That’s it, Kiddo…” he murmured, rubbing Troy’s back as he relaxed and made contented, sleepy sounds of approval. “Daddy’s got you.” He promised, closing his eyes and silently vowing as he did every night; that he’d find the assholes responsible for their little family’s loss and suffering… and he would make them suffer tenfold in return. 

But for now, he cuddled Troy close, and murmured softly to him; until his son's sleep was easy and untroubled once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate like, the whole last half of this, I think
> 
> Keep trying to write it but idk, I just don't feel it - I had this plan but, I'm not sure I correlated that 😖  
> That might be the emotion numbness I feel rn tho, who knows  
> Sorry, rambling  
> Anyway, I... hope you don't hate this too much
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Inescapable.**

Tim hummed to himself as he shuffled around the kitchen, casting regular glances toward the triplets as they played in their playpen; which essentially took up the entire living room floor.

Angel liked to play with electronics, much to Tim's consternation. He wasn't entirely sure how she kept finding things like his phone or the various remote controls for the television, stereo or the DVD player; but he was forever taking them away from her. 

She was currently playing with building bricks, making loud nonsensical sounds of somewhat sulky complaints, if Tim wasn't mistaken. But at least she was safe.

Tyreen liked to play somewhat more roughly, usually involving the brother she had once been attached to. Tim's lips twitched as he watched her babble endlessly, waving her pudgy arms with almost dramatic flair and intermittently nudging at Troy when she seemed to think he wasn't paying enough attention to her… which was rather often.

Troy himself was much quieter than the girls, preferring to build things out of either wooden blocks or the large, colourful duplo blocks… though either Angel or Tyreen would usually crawl over and knock his creations down fairly quickly. Tim bit his lip as he watched his son play, concerned about his quiet nature; and wondering once again, if it was due to something more than just… well, his _nature._

He sighed and shook his head, resigning himself to never knowing the truth of his fears as he returned to the task of preparing their lunch. Using a fork in his good hand, Tim mashed a carrot, a parsnip and a small piece of butternut squash; all of which he had freshly steamed a short time ago. He knew it was unlikely they'd actually want to _eat_ much of it, but he figured they should be able to have fun playing with it; and hell, they may even taste a _little_ of it.

He frowned as the bowl with the butternut squash skipped out of his hold and danced across the counter, luckily not falling to the floor, though Tim was no less frustrated by this development. It had been a hard road, learning to use his left hand; and he was still struggling with the long lessons, every single day. He shook out his right hand, sighing with irritation as he reluctantly glanced at the remains of his hand.

It had all happened so quickly.

He could remember some parts perfectly in the split second he looked at his hand; others were… still blurry. He suspected that was the shock. Or the pain. Possibly both.

Tim remembered that he had been preparing a starter of homemade soup with the vegetables which they'd stocked up on, waiting on the meat to make a lasagna as soon as Rhys and Jack returned from the shop. He knew the Omega was hungry; and he wanted him to have something while he waited for the rest of the meal. He'd chopped everything, loaded it all into the blender; but then things began to blur. 

He clearly remembered the contentment which had previously been buzzing through his skin… and he remembered the sudden shock of silence; painful in its abruptness. He vaguely remembered yelling, the lid to the blender falling from his hand… he remembered a blast of pain, so sharp and vivid; but so, so dull compared to the sudden emptiness he felt.

There was an empty space after that. He was sure he'd done things, wrapped his hand in a dish cloth, bandaged it somehow, _something…_ but he had no memory of it at all. Tim remembered only emptiness and fear.

He'd been wild, panicked, frantic with the need to find them; but where to begin? Where even _were_ they? Despite having none of these answers, Tim had stumbled from the house, leaving the front door open as he set off to the hospital. He was sure, whatever had happened; Jack would get Rhys to a hospital.

He didn't remember any pain in his hand as he drove… but then he didn't remember half of the journey. Perhaps the pain and the fear had eclipsed it? He still couldn't decide. He _did_ remember hearing Jack, though. Sirens were wailing outside; but they couldn't cover his twin’s outraged roaring. 

Tim hadn't even parked the car properly, he'd just pulled over at a vacant space off the main road; leaving his door open as he stumbled toward Jack's furious voice.

He swallowed thickly, the fingers of his right hand tightening on the fork handle he held. 

He couldn't remember if he'd asked Jack about his own injuries. The other Alpha's face had been a mess, doctors trying to bandage it right there in the hall because he wouldn't leave the hallway outside the operating theatre. 

He'd known without Jack telling him. He wanted to ask about the babies, but he hadn't dared speak, fearful of the identical look of panic he could see reflected in Jack's remaining blue eye; as he could feel on his own face.

He remembered doctors fussing upon noticing his hand, but he'd paid them no mind. His right hand had slid into Jack's left; and together they'd waited with baited breath, three eyes locked onto the emergency room doors.

Tim was certain that hours had passed, surely an entire, agonisingly long _year_ had passed as they waited; unmoving in both hope and fear.

Finally, the doctors had come to them.

And then there was the news of a tiny miracle… a ray of light on such a dark, dark night. To have been blessed with a son they hadn't even known about was, beyond startling; given the situation. To have Tim's fears for Rhys and new fears for his son, attached to one of his daughters… Tim closed his eyes, battling with the familiar brief flare of uncertainty. 

_Were_ they his?

Tim growled and shook his head, grabbing the bowl with his injured hand and mashing the contents within viciously. 

It didn't matter if he _knew_ ; they were his children, all of them. He would never let them know there was any doubt on the matter.

He cleared his throat and set the three bowls of mashed solids to one side, setting three small plastic spoons aside with them before turning away to boil the kettle and filled a large jug with hot water, carefully warming three bottles of milk.

"Okay, you little troublemakers..." he called, smiling as he walked around the kitchen counter to the playpen, hiding his hands behind his hips for a moment as he surveyed the three innocent faces which peered up at him. "Who's hungry?" He asked, chuckling when Tyreen practically crawled over Troy in her eagerness to reach him first. 

"Alright, alright," he laughed, reaching down to pick her up carefully; supporting her weight on his injured right hand, so he could hold her carefully with his left. "There's no rush… let's get you seated first, shall we, your majesty?" He snickered, shaking his head as he carried her to the three high chairs beside the dining table.

"Nya, nya, nya!" Tyreen chanted, banging her small fists on the table attached to her chair, as Tim struggled to strap her in safely.

"Yes, yes, yes," he chuckled, "give me _just…_ a moment," he murmured, frowning as he ducked down to grab Angel, as she tried to quickly crawl past him. "Ah-ha," he snickered, grinning at her as he set her in her own chair. "Thought you could make a run for the phone, huh?" He teased knowingly, glancing at his phone on the arm of the sofa.

" _Aaaaaahh!_ " Angel wailed grumpily, pouting at Tim as he smirked and strapped her into her high chair. "An nam na, ba-ba naaaa!"

"Well, you just watch your language there, young lady." Tim scolded playfully. "You know what Daddy would say if he heard you saying such things…" he said, turning away to hide the frown which briefly creased his brow at the thought of his twin.

"Ah," he said, smiling as Troy sat where he'd left him, reaching for Tim with one tiny flesh and one tiny plastic hand. "At least one of you is trustworthy, hmm?" He chuckled, gathering the boy into his arms and carrying him to the final chair, sitting him down and strapping him in with some difficulty.

"Ba ba," Troy giggled, wiggling his fingers imploringly towards the three bottles that were warming on the counter.

"Yes, yes, I know what you want. But, we're going to try something new _first…_ " he said, grabbing the three bowls of mashed vegetables and the three spoons, setting them on the table beside him and dragging a chair over to the high chairs. "Now… who wants to try some nummy yummy carrot?" He asked with a playful gasp, smiling around the three distinctly unimpressed faces before him.

Tyreen screwed up her face, wrinkling her nose as she shook her head and banged her pudgy fists on the table before her. " _Bleurrrrrgh_ …"

Tim fought to keep a straight face as she grumbled at him, but he used his good hand to hold the spoon and scoop a tiny amount of carrot, making sounds like a swooping aeroplane and the ratta-tat-tat of gunfire as he waved the spoon through the air. "This is Delta Alpha Delta; requesting emergency hanger access!" He cried playfully, diving the spoonful of carrot dramatically toward the high chair table.

Troy clapped his hands together and laughed; and Tim wasted no time in quickly smearing the carrot over his toothless gums. "Ha ha!" He cheered, as Troy grimaced and tried to push the carrot back out of his mouth with his tongue. "Oh yeah, score one for Dad-Dad, heh heh... now," he said, switching to another spoon. "Which of you young ladies is gonna be brave like your brother here?"

Tyreen squealed and rolled her head along the back of her chair, trying to climb out of her chair to escape the new spoon of carrot. "Aw, c'mon…" Tim pouted, making the spoon bounce like a bunny in front of her. "It's just a teeny tiny bit of carrot…" he said, he bounced the bunny spoon before the two girls.

"Baaaaa-" Angel grisled, her big blue eyes on the three bottles of milk behind Tim. "Baaaaaa-" she tried again, reaching with her hand pleadingly.

Tim sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're so dramatic." He huffed, his lips twitching with amusement. "Just like your-" he paused, his throat tightening briefly as it always did when he thought of Rhys. "Ah… well," he coughed, clearing his throat as he lowered his eyes to the bowl in his hand, locking his lips as he tried to force a smile. "Um, ya know what? Why don't I make you a deal? You all try; _one_ itty bitty bite each, _aaaaand…_ then I'll give you all your bottles, okay?" He bargained.

Tyreen grimaced and looked down at her small table, a sulky frown on her face as she banged her palm on the surface. "Ba _baaaaaa-_ ah!" She complained, wrinkling her nose when Tim took the opportunity to hop the spoon of carrot into her mouth.

"And then, there was one…" he chuckled, swapping to the third spoon and scooping a small amount of carrot for Angel. "Now, open up for the Jedi… ready?" He cheered loftily, making quick swishing sounds as Angel seemed to resign herself to her fate.

The girl reluctantly opened her mouth and allowed Tim to spoon a small taste of carrot in; which was more of a concession than Tim had anticipated. His lips twitched at the enormous sigh she gave, mashing the carrot between her toothless gums as she looked over at Tyreen despondently.

"Oh come on, it's yummy!" Tim protested, though the only one who seemed to even tentatively agree with him was Troy, who'd opened his mouth for seconds, now that he'd decided the carrot wasn't so bad after all. "Good boy! There, see? _Yummy…_ "

Tyreen watched as Tim switched back to Troy's spoon, allowing him to tentatively try some more carrot, her small hands curled into loose balls on her table. "Ah na naaaa!" She grumbled, flexing her fingers at Tim.

"Oh, _now_ you want more, huh?" He snorted. "Just because you don't want to be missing out on something Troy has." He shook his head, laughing as he switched between the three spoons to feed the three tiny bites of carrot; switching to parsnip and butternut squash to allow all three a small taste of each.

"There, see?" Tim said proudly once they'd tasted all three, waggling the index finger of his left hand at them playfully. "That wasn't _so_ bad after all, was it?" He teased, smiling as he gathered the three bowls and spoons; and carried them to the kitchen, dumping them in the sink for washing up. "Alright, now…" he murmured, moving away to check the milks temperature in the three bottles. "Perfect, _of course_." He chuckled, wiping his arm on his side to clear away the tester milk drops, before carrying all three over to the waiting triplets. "Here we go… your Majesty, " he said, handing Tyreen her bottle and narrowing his eyes at her, when she snatched it eagerly. "My lady," he continued, nodding when Angel took her own without snatching. "And good sir," he concluded, his lips twitching as he handed Troy his bottle. "Bon Appetit!" He said cheerfully, smiling as he clapped his hands together.

He backed away slowly, watching as Tyreen eagerly guzzled hers, before jabbing her pudgy fist toward her siblings and chattering bossily, ever the regal, self proclaimed queen of the bunch.

Angel largely ignored her sister and drank her milk amid small sounds of annoyance, straining to peer around her sibling and look over at Tim's phone longingly with her large blue eyes, before turning to bicker with Tyreen wordlessly.

Troy, meanwhile, drank his milk quietly. He watched Tim move to the sink curiously, his eyes seeming to absorb everything as the Alpha smiled at him; and then began cleaning the various instruments and utensils which he'd used to prepare the triplets lunches.

He hummed quietly to himself, holding the items firmly in his left hand; and the washcloth between the index and the pinky finger of his right hand, the only remaining digits after the… _accident._

It had been terrifying at first, constantly fearing that he would drop one of them, endlessly afraid he wouldn't be able to hold them safely… but, Jack had been oddly helpful at fighting that mindset, in his own way. 

Tim frowned as he remembered Jack shutting himself in his work room any time the triplets were asleep, using every available moment to make his mask; regaining his handsome face in the only way he could. Surgery was impossible, the doctors had said.

Tim would feel worse for Jack, if he weren't such a goddamn vain, selfish prick.

But, his twin had also pushed him to actually use his hand, or what remained of it, rather than keep shying away as if it were entirely lost. It had hurt, sure; but combined with learning to adapt and use his left hand more naturally, well… he was making progress.

He'd refused to stay in hospital after having the ruined fingers removed. He'd been gripped too tightly by fear, concerned for the children he and Jack both wanted to take home, where they knew they would be safe and protected.

Troy had been smaller than the other two, having been squashed by his sisters during the pregnancy; but with a few extra feedings and the love and attention of both Alpha's, he'd quickly grown enough that the difference between them was barely noticeable… to anyone but Jack and Tim. 

Tim shook his head and dried his hands on a small towel, smiling to himself as he thought of the progress his son had made. He turned to check how the triplets were faring with their bottles, only to find Tyreen; finished with her own bottle and trying to steal Troy's. 

"Tyreen," Tim said sternly, fighting the twitch of his lips as the girl grumbled and tried to stretch further, even as Troy frowned and whinged; trying to push her away with his small, plastic arm, still drinking his milk as he leaned as far away from her as he could in his chair.

Tim sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked over to the three high chairs. "You know, you are _just_ like your Daddy." He huffed, taking Tyreen's empty bottle and waggling it at her playfully. "He _always_ used to take everything I loved most…" he said, frowning thoughtfully. "Something he doesn't seem to have grown out of with age, actually." He added distractedly.

"Aw jeez, are you _still_ complaining, TimTam?" Jack's drawl made Tim roll his eyes, though he forced a small smile for his twin; they both made sacrifices for their kids. Not punching Jack in the face whenever he saw, or heard, him; was Tim's sacrifice. "C'mon, we were what..? _Three_ ? You didn't want those damn carrots and you _know_ it."

Tim rolled his eyes, turning to throw Jack a withering look that the triplets wouldn't see. "Well, you've always been willing to pounce on anything I let slip through my fingers." He snarked, raising a brow at his twin and watching Jack's strange mask twist into a brief scowl.

"Oughta take better care then, shouldn't you?" The other Alpha taunted in a cheerful tone, his eyes; one real and one fake, flashing with irritation. "Make sure nothing has the chance _to_ slip." He said pointedly, as Tim flinched and turned back to the children, gathering Troy and Angel's empty bottles. "Though, I guess that's probably pretty tricky for ya now… given your uh, little issue there."

Tim sucked in a sharp breath, holding it as he counted to four slowly in his head. That was a low blow, even for _Jack_. 

"Well," he said tightly, turning away from the twins to throw Jack a dark scowl, as he made his way to the kitchen. "Not all of us can just; slap on some fake synthetics and pretend nothing happened when _we_ get hurt."

Jack laughed, pushing off the wall he'd been leaning against. "Lucky you don't have to then, huh?" He said, lowering his hands from where they'd been folded over his chest, as he walked over to the triplets in their chairs. "Yeah…" he teased playfully, grinning as he tickled Tyreen under her arm with a finger and touched the tip of his finger to Angel's nose, before ruffling Troy's tuft of dark hair. "'Cause your Daddy's a _genius_ … yes, he is! _Yes_ , he- hey, don't you shake your head, you little…" he chuckled, as Tyreen shook her head and Angel giggled at him.

"Are you done bragging?" Tim sighed, rolling his eyes as he finished cleaning the triplets bottles and set them in the cleanser for sterilising. "Seeing as they've finished their lunch, they're going to need changing before their nap… you could maybe lend a hand with that, seeing as you missed them trying solids."

Tim watched as Jack tensed, before quickly relaxing again as he feigned a gasp around their three children. "Did you all try some yummy yums in your tums?" He demanded, smirking as Troy giggled and gummed at his hands, clasped in front of his pudgy face. "What did you have?"

"Carrot, parsnip and butternut squash." Tim informed him, leaning on the kitchen counter as he watched Jack play with the triplets, a small, reluctant smile briefly twitching at his lips.

"Wow…" Jack breathed, shaking his head proudly. "Well aren't you all big, brave little devils?" He chuckled, clicking his tongue as he stepped away and turned to peer at Tim with a look that made him fidget uneasily.

"What?" He asked, frowning at the speculative look which Jack gave him, as he stalked over. "Last time you looked at me like that, I ended up with a purple mohawk and a piercing in my… uh," Tim coughed, lowering his eyes and turning his back on his twin as he grabbed the kettle and filled it with water from the tap, pretending he didn't notice the warmth in his cheeks.

"Hmm, didn't keep 'em though, did ya?" Jack snorted, grinning as Tim shook himself mentally and set the kettle to boil, his expression blessedly controlled when he turned back to the other Alpha. "Not that I blame ya… lotta maintenance those things. Not my best idea… anyway," Jack babbled, shrugging his shoulder nonchalantly, as he tossed a ring of keys on the counter in front of Tim. "You got a twenty minute drive; and an appointment in forty minutes, so you really oughta get going."

Tim frowned. "Appointment?" He repeated, cocking his head in confusion. "Where? _Why_ ? What… what _is_ all this, Jack?" He demanded, eyeing his brother distrustfully.

"Don't be such a suspicious Sally, TimTam," Jack taunted with amusement, folding his arms over his chest. "It's _all_ good. I sorted everything and there's nothing to worry about. Just get to Edenbrook and sign in at reception, then they'll-"

" _Edenbrook_ ?" Tim choked, his eyebrows shooting upward in surprise. "The hospital? Why the hel- uh, _w-whyyyyy_ , would I want to go there, exactly?" He asked, mirroring Jack's posture and folding his arms over his chest, hiding his ruined hand.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. "Maybe there's something awesome there for you." He drawled, giving Tim a pointed look. "Can't you be suspicious _and_ get your sh…" he paused, glancing at the triplets as they began to grumble about still being in their high chairs. " _Stuff_ together. If you really want; the four of us can drop your ass off, or I can get you a cab... but you gotta help a little here by getting yourself ready." He explained.

Tim felt himself turn cold as his eyes darted to the triplets. They hadn't taken them in the car; excluding for one journey, bringing them from the hospital. He looked at Jack, who seemed equally as uncomfortable with the idea himself, but was stubbornly frowning at Tim; waiting for his response.

Tim licked his lips and grabbed at the keys, knowing only too well, there was no arguing with Jack when he was in such a mood. "I'll drive…" he whispered, swallowing the thick lump in his throat. 

" _Great,"_ Jack drawled, though his relief was clear in the relaxing of his shoulders. "I'll keep these little ruffians busy when they wake up… you should be back before their dinner, so you can see them try some spaghetti and you can still say goodnight." He added in a gentle tone.

Tim peered at Jack blankly, his brow slowly creasing. "You… you're going to mash spaghetti..? Don't you think…" he said hesitantly, clutching the car keys in his good hand. "Don't you think that's a little… _advanced_ for them?" 

Jack rolled his eyes. "That was a _joke_ , TimTams…" he sighed, shaking his head as he walked away toward the triplets. "Jeez, I know how to steam and mash some vegetables for 'em." 

Tim frowned distrustfully, following jack over to the three high chairs, as he began unwrapping Tyreen from her chair and lifted her into his arms. "Jack… what _is_ all this? Can't you just-"

"Tim, just go already." Jack grunted, turning to roll his eyes at his twin. "We'll be fine." He said in a lower tone. Tim hung his head, but was relieved by his twins unspoken promise. 

_I'll keep them safe._

It wasn't as if he didn't trust Jack, but… well, Tim worried. After everything they'd already been through, they were lucky to have their children at all. He didn't like to leave them if he could help it.

He reluctantly nodded, ducking quickly to press a large, noisy kiss to each child cheek; much to Tyreen's disgust, as well as Troy and Angel's amusement. "Be good for Daddy." He murmured, glancing up at Jack's masked face with a small frown.

"Give ya name at reception. They'll know where to take you." His twin said with a brief nod, letting Tyreen loose in the playpen, before unstrapping Angel and lifting her out of her chair for a playful hug and cuddle.

"Alright, Jack." Tim sighed, as he turned and made his way to the door, glancing back to see Jack lifting Troy from his chair and bouncing him playfully in the air, a wide grin stretched across his masked face.

Tim paused for a tense heartbeat, cherishing the rare warmth which blossomed in his chest, before shaking his head and turning away; heading out on whatever dumb goose chase Jack was sending him on. He couldn't help but wonder, curious what his twin could be being so insistent for; but trying to get a straight answer out of the other Alpha, was a bit like trying to ask a tree to grow with its roots facing up.

Tim made his way down the drive, unlocking and slipping into his car with unconscious thought, as he tried to fathom just what the hell kind of game Jack was playing this time.

Usually the Alpha's wild hunts resulted in something which would either embarrass or annoy Tim, usually both. Which begged the question; why would Jack be so insistent, when they'd both made the silent bargain that they wouldn't fight in front of the triplets? 

Tim sighed as he started the car, pulling away carefully and teasing into the flow of traffic out on the street. Trying to understand what went on in Jack's head was like trying to read an instruction manual; the kind that was _always_ in the one language you didn't understand.

"Well," he sighed, leaning back in his seat as he tried to ignore the familiar unease wavering in his gut. "Here we go again." He said, shifting gear and narrowing his eyes. Vaughn had been itching to babysit, if this new 'Jack experience' pissed him off enough, perhaps he would let him; just so he could have the house free, to be able to kick Jack's ass. Again.

The twenty minute drive took him thirty minutes, his thoughts preoccupied with his twins possible intentions… as well as the triplets. He just hoped Jack wouldn't let them stay up too late.

Once he'd parked and taken a minute to calm his nerves, Tim climbed out of his car and slowly made his way inside Edenbrook hospital; despising the tall building far more than any other he'd ever known. His pulse spiked higher with every step closer, memories and fears combining as he paused outside the main entrance; before finally forcing himself inside.

The foyer was busy, though thankfully not so much as it would be if there were an adjacent accident and emergency room. Tim tried to keep out of the way, queuing semi-patiently and stepping aside often, when various staff and patients hurried past him. When at last the desk was free, Tim shuffled forward, glancing around guiltily.

"Uh, m-my, uh…" he paused, coughing distractedly as he cleared his throat. "My name is Timothy Lawrence? I was told-"

"Ah, yes!" The receptionist replied cheerfully, leaning forward to point down the hallway. "Straight down the hall, take a left, another left, a right and go all the way to the end and it's room fourteen oh eight; uh, which... _should_ be the third door on the right, sir. Doctor Nakayama is waiting for you." She said rapidly.

"Uh…" Tim frowned, following the receptionists pointing finger with his eyes. "Thanks." He mumbled distractedly, reluctantly shuffling down the hall. Tim felt his stomach churn with nerves as he followed the receptionists hasty directions, wondering just what lay in store for him.

He stopped to ask directions once, a kind orderly guiding him back down the wrong turn he'd taken and leading him to the appropriate door. "Thanks," Tim said, as the orderly waved and walked away. He drew in a deep breath as he faced the door, reaching out to knock uncertainly. "H-hello?"

"Come in! _Nng_!" Tim immediately took a step back at the greeting, more than ready to turn and get the hell out of dodge. Unfortunately, his escape was thwarted by the door being thrown open and his wrist being grabbed by a hand which looked more like a scaled claw.

Tim barely had time to wonder if this was how his life ended; falling prey to some twisted beast, when he was abruptly dragged into the room and pushed to sit on a table, the door slammed closed behind him.

"Oh…" an awed voice whispered in a sickly sounding hiss. "You look _just_ like him… so perfect, so beautiful…" 

Tim coughed and shifted away from the blotchy face with creepy, bug like eyes that was currently leaning _way_ too close to his own face. "Okay, this is uh, haha… this is super creepy." He laughed awkwardly, trying to squeeze his way off the bed and the hell away from the creepiest doctor he'd ever had the displeasure of meeting. "I uh, I'm gonna… go. Now."

"Oh no, no no no, no… you can't." The bug eyed doctor replied quickly, shaking his bald, flaky scalp in Tim's face; forcing him to avert his eyes from the bright glare which reflected off the top of his head. "Can't leave, _can't_ _leave_ , _rrrgh!_ " He screeched, as Tim winced and tried to duck around the doctor again. "Not complete yet, surgery not done. Must operate immediately…"

" _Operate?"_ Tim helped, panic seizing his heart as he imagined Jack selling his organs on the black market. "Oh god, I am so outta- _ow!_ " He began, only to hiss in surprise when something sharp pricked him in his shoulder. "Oh no…" he mumbled, as his head quickly began to spin, vaguely aware of his body being eased carefully to lay on the bed. "Don't… don't sell… my…" his mumbling grew muffled, his eyelids too heavy to keep open, as they drooped and blanketed him in darkness. " _R-hhhyyyssss…_ "

"It's alright mister Lawrence…" the creepy bug eyed doctor murmured as Tim's consciousness faded. "You'll be able to see him again, soon enough." 

Tim wasn't sure if the promise was reassuring or terrifying, all he could think of as the darkness stole him away; was his three children at home with his asshole twin, waiting for him to return home and kiss them goodnight. 

The Alpha's eyes next opened abruptly, locking onto a ceiling high above him; white and far too bright for him to be staring at, though he couldn't bring himself to look away. He tried to remember where he was, what had brought him to be somewhere so bright. For a moment, there was nothing… and then it all came rushing back so fast, it knocked his breath straight from his lungs. "Oh god, I-"

"Ah, you're awake. All was successful, _hnng!"_ The creepy voice somewhere behind him, made Tim start; the Alpha rolling quickly from the bed and raising his arms defensively. "Yes, success, _success!_ Surely _, surely_ he will reward me for this!"

"Okay, what the hell just happened?!" Tim demanded, looking around the room uneasily. "What the hell did you do to me? Where the hell am I? What is… wh-what is…" he huffed, his breath leaving him in a rush as he looked at his outstretched arms before him. "Oh my god…"

Tim was positive he could feel his heart stop, he was also positive he was definitely about to have a heart attack; because, instead of a hand and a half, he was looking at two whole, _complete_ hands. "Oh god… oh, _oh_ god…" he panted, staring as he slowly brought his hands closer to his face, his eyes widened by disbelief. 

Tim turned his right hand slowly, blinking rapidly and close to hyperventilating as he drank in the sight of the slightly darker tinted hand. He licked his lips, holding his too quick breath as he narrowed his eyes… and wiggles the five fingers at himself. " _Aaaiiiieee- oh my fucking god! What the fuck did you_ **_do_ ** _to me?!"_ He cried, his held breath exploding from him as he tried to shake the hand off; as if it were a dirty glove he didn't want to touch.

"Hmmm, it's perfect, yes," the doctor peered, his bug like eyes staring at the new hand; which Tim was quickly discovering, was firmly attached to the Alpha's wrist. "Hmmm, _perfect!_ And surprisingly easy to attach after removing the organic remains-"

"Organic wh- I… I don't, oh god… did, did you… _did you cut off my freaking hand?!"_ Tim was fairly positive he was going to be sick any second. He made sure to keep the creepy ass, bug eyed doctor in his sight. He felt he was owed way more than a face full of puke, but Tim was patient; he could start small.

"Oh yes, of course!" Nakayama replied proudly. "Had to, no way to attach the synthetic without first removing the _ruined… flesh!_ Ah ha ha… yes, yes, all repaired, fixed, made _better_ !" He cheered gleefully. "Perfect! Perfect graft, perfect surgery. Took very well. _Hnnng, perfect!"_

"I-" Tim swallowed heavily, trying to process the fact that he'd lost the remainder of his natural hand; but had apparently gained a new replacement. Had Jack _seriously_ had someone _cut his freaking hand off?_ Tim couldn't fathom such an act, but; the proof of his suspicions was currently staring him in the face.

It was almost a perfect match, Tim had to admit. It was a shade too dark on the pigment; and the knuckles were still just, _slightly_ too obviously joints, but… all the same… if nobody knew what had happened to him, they would likely assume it was his natural hand.

"This is so fucked up…" Tim muttered, shaking his head, moving to run his hand through his hair, only to jerk his new hand away from himself. "I… I can't-" Tim shook his head again, speechless as he avoided looking at his new hand, instead fumbling to find the door.

"Oh no, no no _no,_ _you mustn't go, you must_ -"

"Oh, shut _up_ ," Tim drawled, throwing the door open and stumbling out into the bright, busy hallway. "Just… stay the hell away from me, you… you _freaking lunatic!_ " He cried, whirling to escape the crazy bug eyed doctor, and smashing face first into a very solid, very human chest.

"Aye, Tim-boyo," crawled a familiar accent, as Tim stepped back and straightened, frowning in confusion even as his body relaxed in the familiar presence. "Ya look like ya just shat yaself on some poor sod's face."

"Wha-?" Tim blurted, blinking as he straightened with the aid of a strong pair of hands. "Zane? What the… oh god, what the hell..?" He babbled, running his hand through his hair as he looked back at the door through which he'd escaped the mad, bug eyed freak. 

"Whoa, 'lil firehawk," Zane chuckled, following Tim's gaze to the room which he'd escaped. "Ah, had a session with Nakayama, eh? Aye, he's a creepy 'lil maggot… go on, _git_! Ya skag lickin' boothumper!" He called, flicking a penny toward Nakayama, as he lurked in the doorway.

" _Aaahhh_ -" the doctor yelped, quickly closing the door and disappearing from view, much to Tim's relief.

"Oh god… I can't believe-" he sighed, shaking his head as his hand… his _hands_ trembled.

"What's got ya lookin' like ya got a varkid larvae crawlin' up ya arse?" Zane asked, frowning as Tim looked up at him and blinked dazedly.

"I… Jack sent me… he-" Tim swallowed thickly, shaking his head again at the impossible situation he seemed to now find himself in. "And then… th-that… that _freak_ just… he just… oh god-"

"Calm ya arse down, boyo," Zane said soothingly, raising a brow as he watched Tim lift his hand, showing Zane what he couldn't bring himself to articulate. " _Ahhhh_ , Jackie finally finished ya hand? 'S a good design, I know he had a lot goin'on but, I'm glad he got it finished for ya."

"Jack…" Tim frowned in confusion, shaking his head as he tried to process what Zane was telling him. " _Jack_ … designed this? _For_ me?"

"Aye, same 's little 'uns arm; an' his dumbass mask." Zane replied. "I told him them little 'uns wouldn't care 'bout his scars but he's a stubborn bastard, ya know as well as I do."

" _That's_ why he made the mask?" Tim blurted, his eyes widening fractionally as his previous thoughts of Jack's vanity were abruptly smashed to pieces. "I… I didn't know that." He admitted, a tendrils of guilt threading through his gut as he considered the negative thoughts he'd had of his twin over the past six months.

"Aye… I guess I ain't surprised he didn't tell ya, bein' honest." Zane sighed, shaking his head. "He ain't exactly the most expressive son of a bitch." He mused, as Tim wrestled with his troubled heart, conflicted as to how he felt about his twin after learning something so… personal. "I reckon he'd move heaven an'earth to protect ya'll. Probably strong arm a lotta folk into shit they never even considered, whether they liked it or not, just to make sure ya little 'uns were always taken care of."

Tim snorted, lowering his eyes to his new left hand as he turned it slowly. "Yeah… among other things." He bit out bitterly, a low growl building in his throat.

"Aw, don't be too hard on him, Tim-boyo," Zane chastised quietly. "Pair of ya got ya heads up ya own arses, more'n half the time; never givin' much thought to what either of ya's thinkin' or feelin'."

"Zane, I've been dealing with Jack my whole damn life," Tim scoffed, looking up at his brothers best friend with a roll of his eyes. "Don't try and pull that 'ya misunderstandin' each other' bull… shit…" he said, trailing off as he looked at Zane fully for the first time; and noticed something very different about him. "What the hell happened to your eye?" He blurted, his cheeks warming faintly when Zane laughed at his almost _rude_ demand.

"'S jus' a prototype really," Zane explained, still chuckling. "Jackie started workin' on it way back, right after…" Zane abruptly shut his mouth, his teeth clicking together at the sudden motion.

Tim raised his eyebrows in surprise. _Nothing_ usually shut Zane up. "After..?" He pressed, his surprise morphing to suspicion.

"Ah, nothin' ya need worry 'bout," Zane coughed awkwardly, grinning to cover his clear discomfort. "I'll bet ya wantin' te get home to them little 'uns, eh? I'll get outta ya hair-"

"Zane," Tim barked firmly, his new hand shooting out to grip Zane's sleeve as he made to slip past Tim. "What the hell is going on? What do _you_ know, that I obviously _don't_?" He demanded.

Tim wondered why he felt such a foreboding sense of dread. He didn't like feeling as if there were some _deeper_ meaning to Jack's behaviour; Jack was a selfish prick, always had been… so then, why did Tim _want_ to believe otherwise? Why did he want to know so badly, just why Zane's eye, his hand, Jack's mask; all suddenly seemed so much more… personal, even _thoughtful,_ than they had previously?

Zane hesitated another heartbeat, his expression guarded and distinctly uncomfortable, before he sighed and scrubbed his hand over his jaw. "Look, I…" he groaned, licking his lips as he looked at Tim guiltily. "Jackie ain't exactly the most expressive with his emotions, right? Ya know it as well as I do… only way he knows how to show he gives a shit sometimes, is fix stuff that folk need fixin'." He said, pointedly eyeing Tim as he released his sleeve like he'd just received an electric shock, lowering his eyes to his new hand and sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth. 

"Personally, I always reckoned he were dropped on his head as a kid, one too many times by ya folks..." Zane went on, heedless of Tim's internal struggling with what he _knew_ of his twin; and what Zane was _telling_ him about Jack. "He can't… he can't let himself…"

Tim looked up as Zane paused, his expression twisted by a concerned grimace. "Can't what?" He murmured, frowning at the reluctance in Zane's eyes.

Zane sighed and looked away briefly, clearly wishing he were anywhere else in the world than talking to Tim. "He can't… let himself _hope._ " He finally admitted, glancing sideways at Tim as he tried to understand what Zane was telling him.

The Alpha lowered his face to the floor, trying to process what he'd been told of his twin; trying to process the two conflicting personalities which he'd now been exposed to. "Jack…" he muttered, shaking his head as his brow wrinkled in confusion. "Jack doesn't care about anything but himself. He's never cared about anything… except-"

Tim froze suddenly, his eyes locked on his hand, before slowly rising to Zane's face; specifically, to his mechanical eye. "Aye, now boyo… don't go-" Zane warned, reaching for Tim until the Alpha snarled and shoved him away.

"That fucking _asshole_ ," he seethed, scowling as he placed the hall in agitation. "He thinks he can just, just-" he growled, his eyes falling to his new hand, as he curled it into a tight fist. "He thinks he can just _give up_ when shit gets too much for him! When he has to _feel_!" 

"Hey, Tim-boyo, c'mon now, 'ey..?" Zane tried to reason, his palms raised in placation as Tim continued to pace furiously. "Don't-"

"He thinks _this_ bullshit is fucking _normal_ ," Tim scoffed, gesturing at his hand with disgust and ignoring Zane's attempts to calm him. "That fucking _asshole_ can't just _talk_ to people or… or just admit that he's fucking _scared_ ! He just shuts everything out! Shuts- _aaarrghhhh_!" 

Zane wisely skipped back a step as Tim rounded on him, his expression dark as he jabbed a finger at Zane accusingly. "You tell me now, Zane…" he demanded hotly. "You say that's the fucking prototype… so what, no, _who_ ; was the goddamn real thing for?"

Zane sighed heavily, a long and weary breath as he clicked his tongue in his cheek. "I think ya already know the answer to that, Tim-boyo." He finally said in a quiet voice.

Tim pressed his lips into a thin line, even as they twisted into a dark grimace. He whirled on his heel and stalked away from Zane, ignoring the man's calls for him to wait or to just damn well llisten.

But there was nothing Zane could say that Tim wanted to hear. The Alpha was already decided.

Jack was going to damn well pay for being such a self centred prick, for being such an arrogant bastard; but most of all, Tim was going to make him pay for giving up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polite note, if you don't like this story; or any of my works, I won't be offended by you not reading them  
> Please don't force yourself to reas something you find predictable or inadequate to your standards
> 
> While I am 100% open to all concrit and conversations about my work, where you hope it will lead and even things you dislike about it; I don't think blind criticism of my preferences (which are what they are for reasons which are my own) are really something needs to be discussed in public
> 
> That said I thank EVERYONE who reads my work; and I truly love you all


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am veeeeery sorry  
> This is not my best, I know  
> I hope I haven't ruined it for anyone 
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Inescapable.**

Jack glanced at the clock, not for the first time; nor for the last, he suspected. He had expected Tim to be back over an hour ago, if he was being honest. Did that mean everything went well? Had it gone wrong? Had something else happened? Was Tim in an accident?

He shifted uncomfortably in Tim's dumb chair, chuckling quietly when three small voices grumbled at him reproachfully, at the chairs long creak of protest.

He looked at the three cots, tracing his lips with his fingers as he narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. It was hard to judge how Tim might react. Jack had spent so long trying to either piss him off or at least get under his skin, he couldn't actually remember the last time he'd done anything genuinely, or;  _ semi- _ genuinely…  _ nice _ for his twin.

Jack fidgeted further, unused to feeling so openly anxious about Tim's  _ feelings _ and the Alpha's opinion of Jack. His twin thinking he was nothing but a selfish prick was fine and all, but this was an open gesture to show otherwise. Jack didn't like feeling vulnerable in such a way.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, irritated by his own unease. It was dumb; why would Tim be anything  _ but _ pleased as punch, maybe even grateful? 

Jack shook his head, leaning his head on the back of Tim's stupid chair and peering at the ceiling with a small frown. What he wouldn't give to be able to just turn off all of the stupid, tumultuous emotions he had churning inside of him.

At least when Tim thought he was an emotionless, uncaring dickbag; his twin didn't keep trying to 'fix' him.

But Jack knew he couldn't turn off anything he felt. His eyes lowered slowly to the three coats opposite him, his heart warming and the disquiet within him soothing slightly. 

Jack took a deep breath, his eyes slowly moving over the three coats and their occupants, calming the nervous itch in his belly which told him something had happened to his stupid ass twin. So long as these three were here, Jack knew damn well Tim would be back.

He was probably just getting some…  _ first hand use _ , out of his new toy, before he came home. Yeah. That had to be it.

Jack snorted, imagining Tim scrunched up in the backseat of his car, parked in the middle of nowhere as he put his new hand through its paces. The Alpha forced himself to relax, telling himself he believed this theory of his twins tardiness. He leaned his head on the back of Tim's chair, grimacing as he closed his eyes and sighed, trying to distract himself with the amusing ideas as opposed to giving into his fears; eventually drifting into a restless doze.

" _ Mmm _ …" Jack started, blinking tiredly and leaning forward, wincong at the pain in his neck from the awkward angle which he'd dozed at. He looked over to the cots as he heard a tiny voice begin grumbling tiredly, rising from Tim's dumb chair and crossing the room quietly. " _ Hnn huuh, _ " the small voice sighed, as a tiny hand briefly waved in the air over Troy's cot, before disappearing below the top bar again.

"Easy there, Kiddo…" Jack murmured, reaching into Troy's cot and stroking the back of his head gently, attempting to soothe the restless child. "He'll be back soon. Daddy promises… Dad-Dad won't be much longer," he said quietly, ignoring his own tense shoulders as he waited for his twin to return. He was distracted from his own worries, his lips twitching fondly when Troy huffed a deep sigh in his sleep and rolled over. "Or else I will just have to kick his big, saggy-"

"Don't teach them things like that." Jack turned toward the nursery door, relief washing through him at the sight of his twin, silhouetted against the doorframe in the light from the hallway. "They can still hear you. What's the point in making sure they don't pick up any bad language when they're awake, only for you to teach it to them when they're asleep?"

Jack raised a brow at his twin's hostile tone, his lips twitching with amusement; now that he knew Tim was home and safe, which Jack assumed only from his quick, covert examination of his twin. "C'mon, TimTam; you know I'm the CEO of language minding around these little munchkins." He chuckled, his voice thick from the fitful sleep which he'd endured. "I mean, if I  _ weren't _ ; then I might have some uh…  _ colourful _ language, right about now, pertaining to just where the-" Jack paused, glancing down at the three cots briefly, his fingers gently brushing aside the soft tuft of Troy's hair. "Well, where you've been, 'til so late."

Jack's lips twitched with amusement as he watched Tim narrow his eyes at him, pushing away from the door frame in clear irritation. "You  _ know  _ where I was; you  _ sent _ me there." He hissed lowly, as Jack rolled his eyes.

Obviously he wasn't going to be getting a thankyou.

"Yeah, well, I expected you back  _ way _ before this." He snorted dismissively, resisting the urge to glance at Tim's hand. "But hey, if you're gonna be a cranky 'lil  _ bit _ -" he paused, clearing his throat as he looked back at his twin. "Nevermind… doesn't matter." Jack shook his head, turning his back on his twin, as he looked down at the three sleeping infants.

"... I got back about an hour ago." Tim said quietly, glancing away when Jack looked back at him in surprise. "You were asleep. I was fully intending on smacking you into next week when I got back, but then… well, it's been a long time since I saw you looking like anything but an asshole." Tim explained, shrugging a shoulder dismissively. "I thought I'd just… try to remember what that was like, I guess."

Jack frowned, glancing across the room as he considered his twin's words. "Well," he said, shifting his weight as he blinked and looked back at Tim with a carefully blank expression. "I don't know what the hell you're talkin' about there, TimTam. I am just as much of an innocent, sugary, little cookie crumb as I ever was." He said, spreading his palms as he raised his brows and offered his twin a cocky grin.

Tim snorted and rolled his eyes, shaking his head in clear disgust, as he folded his arms over his chest. "Jack, I don't think the word  _ innocent _ has applied to you in your entire  _ life _ ." He scoffed.

Jack blinked twice, retaining his grin by sheer stubborn force of will. "Yeah, well…" he chuckled, lowering his eyes to the cots as he dropped his hands and licked his lips slowly. " _ You _ wouldn't… would you?" He huffed thickly, sucking in a deep breath as he ran his eyes over each sleeping infant slowly. Finally he looked up, clearing his throat as quietly as he could as he stepped back carefully. "Ya know what, it's late; I'm tired and… that chair of yours? It's a real piece of shit, so; now you decided to actually come home, I'm gonna head to bed."

Jack forced himself not to just shove past his twin, though he couldn't keep from throwing him a dark glower as he passed. "Ya know, you really oughta try that sometime… sleeping in your bed, that is. Might help you loosen up a little, if you can get some decent sleep." He sneered, running his hands through his hair as he sighed. "'S not like it's necessary for you to be in here all the damn time, anyway."

"Is that why  _ you _ stayed in here, while I was out? Because it's so  _ un _ necessary?" Tim demanded waspishly, as Jack hovered in the doorway.

"Maybe I was just being a goddamn hero," Jack bit back, half glancing back over his shoulder. "Keeping up the norm which  _ you _ got 'em used to."

Tim stared hard at Jack for an impenetrable moment, the Alpha barely watching his twin from the corner of his eye, as he remained in the doorway. "You are the most selfish, egotistical, pigheaded, conceited, narcissistic  _ prick _ that I have  _ ever _ had the  _ dis _ pleasure of knowing… and I never even had a choice about it." Tim finally exploded in a harsh whisper. "You are the single most self absorbed person on the damn planet, hell; in this freakin'  _ universe _ !" He exclaimed in a rush, shaking his head in exasperation. 

"Aw," Jack chuckled, his throat as tight as his forced smile, as he turned fully and winked at his twin smugly. "You'll make me  _ blush _ , TimTam." He said, his smile falling into a neutral stoicism, as Tim rolled his eyes and shook his head again, turning away to check his muted outburst hadn't woken the triplets. "... get some sleep." Jack muttered, clapping his hand lightly against the doorframe, before turning and striding down the hall without a backwards glance.

It was funny, he thought as he slipped into his bedroom. Tim was probably the one person actually able to get under his skin anymore. The only person who could make him uncomfortable, could make him fidget and squirm with unease, could make him  _ worry _ ; and then so utterly piss him off, as soon as Jack actually saw him.

It wasn't as if he'd been expecting a litany of gratitude upon his twins return, he hadn't designed the stupid hand for thanks; no matter what stupidity Jack presumed that his twin assumed regarding his motives. 

But, a little sign of recognition would have been appreciated, at least.

Jack shook his head as he moved into his en suite bathroom, reluctantly turning on the light and staring at himself in the mirror. " _ Handsome _ Jack…" he murmured in a low sneer, swallowing tightly and quickly glancing away as the familiar tide of nausea began to roll in his gut.

His hands moved slowly, reluctant and mechanical as he plugged the sink and filled it with lukewarm water; taking as long as he possibly could to clean his mask exterior, before he was finally forced to reach up and unclip the latches. Jack stared hard at his reflection, his breath quickening as he steeled his nerve.

He hated that his fingers shook, as he slowly lowered the mask from his face, watching as always; as the green iris of the mask dulled and turned still, revealing the cloudy, ruined eye beneath. He gagged, his remaining blue eye flitting to the spot above his brows, where his scars crossed.

Anything to avoid looking at that damned, blank eye.

Jack's uncooperative fingers dropped the mask into the water, leaving his twisted face on display in the mirror. He grimaces and lowered his eyes, focusing on carefully cleaning and drying the inside of his mask, before storing it away in the cupboard behind the mirror. With a resigned sigh, Jack was left with no further distractions. He reluctantly cupped some clean water, and splashed it onto his face with a hiss. 

Six months could do a lot to help with the healing process, but sometimes things just hurt like a bitch.

The Alpha tried not to wince or squirm, as he used a damp cloth to dab along his scars carefully. Jack rarely bothered to listen to doctors, but when a dozen independent medical professionals all told you to make sure you cleaned the gaping scars on your face; well, Jack made an exception and, reluctantly, complied.

He sighed with relief when he was finished, drying his face gently and reaching into the mirror cupboard to grab his night time lotion. Barely a pea sized amount was needed, but it spread across the entire scar; soothing the sore and aching skin.

With his routine at last complete, Jack let the water go and debated for a full ten seconds, before brushing his teeth and then heading back to his bedroom, barely remembering to shut off the light as he left the en suite.

As he changed quickly out of his clothes and into some loose pyjama bottoms, Jack couldn't help but wonder about Tim; more specifically, about his hand. 

Was the Alpha pissed at his interference? Seeing it as some way to muscle in and remind him of his imperfection? He frowned, admitting it was likely; considering the bitter relationship which they shared… but he assumed his twin knew him better than that. Deep down. Really,  _ really _ … deep,  _ deep _ down.

Jack sighed as he pulled back the covers and climbed into bed, still trying; as ever, to puzzle out his twin. They were different sure, even as kids; but surely Tim knew that there was nothing Jack wouldn't do for him, if the Alpha were able. His brow furrowed further as he considered the times his twin  _ had  _ asked for his help; and Jack had scoffed or laughed, refusing to dignify Tim's requests with an answer. Those instances probably didn't play in his favour, he realised… but, surely Tim knew he  _ had _ still helped? Even if he did do it without admitting it was him, Tim knew… right?

Jack grimaced and growled quietly, rolling onto his side and reigning himself to another restless night, like every other damn night over the past six months.

_ "Rhys..?" Jack's voice is thick, his head feels like it's splitting open and his face is absolutely on fire; but all he can think of is to call to his mate. He's dazed and dizzy; his head feels like it is swimming but he isn't sure why. The Alpha is uncertain why he feels so uneasy, so fearful, but he knows that hearing his mates voice now will make the encroaching panic in his gut fade.  _

_ "Rhys..?" He tries again when he receives no reply to his first tired croak, forcing his eyes to open slowly and sucking in a sharp breath when only one seems to respond. _

_ It's enough though. Everything comes rushing back with painful clarity. _

_ Rhys with that dumb, cute smile; telling him he is seriously considering Angel for a name, of all things. Jack had been joking about it for ages, he never thought the Omega would actually come to agree. _

_ The squeal of tyres, far too close. Jack barely had time to turn his head; just enough to see the speeding vehicle heading straight for them. Straight for- _

_ "Rhys!" Jack is flooded by panic, his heart hammering in his chest violently as he tries to turn and reach for his mate; but the stupid car has rolled and hit something. Jack is trapped upside down in the driver's seat; and until he frees himself, he can't even turn properly. "Rhys, oh fuck, just… just hang on; Jack's gonna figure everything out, okay? Rhys?" _

_ He keeps babbling, sure that his voice will offer the Omega comfort. He must be too scared to speak. Jack refuses to let himself consider any other option. "Okay, okay… where's the fucking, urgh, belt… ah!"  _

_ Jack curses as he releases his seat belt with some difficulty, dropping himself to the roof of the car awkwardly. His face burns and the fierce pain makes him scream, but he will not be deterred. "Rhys?" He calls, squinting when one of his eyes  _ **_still_ ** _ refuses to open.  _

_ He tries to feel his way, reaching above him to judge where he is while using his one working eye to try and see through the dark and confusing wreckage around him. "Rhys?" Jack isn't sure why his voice has dropped to a whisper, he wants Rhys to hear him; to damn well answer him and end this goddamn panic attack already… doesn't he? _

_ "Rhys… baby…" he calls, his hands coming to a sudden halt when he touches what is undeniably, skin. Wet skin. "Rhys!" Jack's voice rises again, his heart rate increasing again as he fumbles to try and pat his mates cheek gently. No easy feat when said mate is hanging upside down; and Jack was unable to see him. _

_ "Rhys! C'mon, Cupcake… talk to me!" Jack pleaded, carefully feeling across Rhys' jaw to his neck; relief hitting him like a sledgehammer when he finds the Omega's pulse, despair smothering the relief a moment later, when he realises it's extremely weak and very erratic. "Rhysie!" _

_ Jack's world is lit up a second later, lights blazing into the car and causing him to wince as his working eye stings. "Rhys! C'mon, wake up already, godammit!" Jack is frantic, but he doesn't know what to do; if he releases Rhys' seat belt, he may hurt the Omega further, not to mention- _

_ "Oh god… no, please-" Jack's voice breaks, his hands trembling as he reaches for Rhys' bloated stomach. "Please, please… Rhysie, you gotta wake up, c'mon…  _ **_wake up-_ ** _ "  _

_ Jack's working eye sees clearly, just as he's being pulled backwards, dragged from the wreckage that was once his car. " _ **_No_ ** _!" He roars, struggling fiercely. "No, get your goddamn hands off of me! Rhys!" _

_ In that moment, Jack's heart stops. He sees... everything. " _ **_Rhyyyyyys_ ** _!" _

Jack woke with a jolt, as he always did, his heart hammering in his chest as he almost bit his tongue in half with the effort to keep from screaming aloud. His breath came in shallow bursts, his knees curling up to his chest as he rolled onto his side. He hissed a long, low breath; squeezing his eyes shut as he grappled with memory and reality, as he did every time he woke.

His fingers clutched at the sheets, his teeth grinding together as he sucked in a quick, shuddering gulp of air, as phantom sirens blared in his ears and images he wished he could forget; burned themselves once more into the backs of his eyelids.

It took some minutes for his tremors to ease and his breathing to regulate again, his tense muscles finally relaxing and his white knuckled grip finally releasing the tormented sheets. When he was able to control himself somewhat, he peeled his eyes open and lifted his head, peering at the alarm clock on his nightstand blearily.

"Damn…" he coughed quietly, blinking tiredly as he peered at the bright red numbers in confusion. He hadn't slept past two in the morning in six months; what the hell had changed, that he had made it through until almost five? 

He lifted his hand to rub at his face tiredly, barely touching the edge of his scar before regretting the movement and jerking his hand away again. "Godammit…" he grumbled, rolling onto his back and staring blankly at the ceiling. 

For the briefest of moments, Jack considered letting himself stay in bed; considered just rolling over and trying to go back to sleep. But in the instance he closed his eyes, Jack remembered everything he'd just seen in his familiar nightmare.

With a sigh, he rolled out of bed and set about repeating the rest of his routine after waking, smearing his cream mixture to his scars and reapplying his mask for the day and heading down to his work room, to work on his latest project some more before the triplets woke up.

Time continued to march onward, though Jack lost track of its passage, as he enveloped himself deep into the calculations of a new personalised shield he had been developing. So far he'd only managed to design something which would be way too big for a single person, but he was slowly shrinking the overall design; devising entirely new components and wiring as he went to make sure the product would be small enough.

Naturally, he'd already implemented one of the bigger designs into Tim's car. The few times he had driven his twins car had been to test it; mostly by flicking pebbles and rocks at it in abandoned parking lots.

He had not yet bought himself a replacement. He wasn't sure he ever would.

But at least now, he knew his twin was safe if he had to go out in his car.

All Jack needed now, was to figure out how to sufficiently shrink the damn thing; while still maintaining the same level of protection for the wearer. "Urgh, stupid goddamn, piece of-" he grumbled, scrapping yet another piece of paper and launching it across the room to the basketball hoop he'd attached to the wall just above his bin; something he had yet to score with, not that he would ever admit it. The paper ball sailed wide, bouncing off the floor harmlessly and rolling to a stop a short ways away, where several other failed attempts had also gathered.

"Urgh," he sighed, scrubbing his hands over his masked face tiredly. He blinked tiredly and reached for his coffee mug, which was disappointingly empty. "Godammit…" he sighed and checked the clock, his brows rising as he realised the time. 

The triplets would likely be having their damn  _ lunch _ soon. Jack rolled his eyes. Either Tim was suddenly a  _ whole _ lot more confident; or he was still pissed at Jack.

He had a feeling he knew which was more likely to be true.

With a sigh, Jack grabbed his empty coffee mug and headed out of his work room, making his way down the hall to the kitchen. Being as he'd slept later, he'd actually bothered to dress himself properly; so he was able to head straight there, rather than go back to his room to change first.

The sound of music made him pause in the hallway, his gaze immediately turning distant at the familiar melody. Jack's body tensed; and then quickly relaxed, shock and resignation colliding quickly but relatively painlessly. For once.

The Alpha's steps were slower, reluctant as he moved to the doorway and peeked into the room. 

Tim seemed to be similarly taken by surprise, standing at the counter opposite him, his back to Jack as he stared at the radio.

Jack glanced over at the triplets, his lip twitching briefly when he saw Tyreen was busy painting Angel's arm with some mushed up cucumber. Troy meanwhile, was eating his own small pot of carrot quietly, watching his sisters in intermittent glances as if concerned he might be next to be painted with his food.

Jack looked back at Tim, who was now sniffing and wiping his eyes; like the typical  _ marshmallow  _ that he always was. He stepped forward, leaning against the doorframe and watching his twin turn his back to their children and swipe at his face quickly. 

"Ah, ha ha…" Tim chuckled quietly, sniffling as he glanced up at the ceiling. "This was your Dad's favourite song… before-" he paused, licking his lips as he lowered his eyes again and hung his head. "Uh, heh… he, he liked to… to-" he whispered thickly.

Jack rolled his eyes, averting his eyes and staring vacantly at the opposite wall and trying to quell the irrational urge to rush over and break the damn stereo. 

He found his eyes slipping back to his twin, who was slowly but determinedly trying to get a grip on himself. Jack drew in a deep breath, pushing off the frame of the door and heading into the kitchen to switch the forsaken song off. Instead, he found himself crossing the room and taking Tim by his flesh hand, tugging him around as his twin gasped and yelped in surprise.

"Jack!" Tim's shocked disbelief quickly morphed into an exasperated frown, as Jack's free hand rested lightly on his hip. "W-what the hell-"

"Shut up." Jack muttered, spinning his twin around and grinning at the three curious faces peering at him from their high chairs. "Smile and make 'em laugh, huh?" He said, winking at Troy when the young boy gave a soft gurgling giggle, his vibrant, bright blue eyes wide as his lips stretched into a gummy smile.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing  _ now _ ?" Tim sighed, rolling his eyes as he tugged at his hand and tried to squirm away from his twin. "C'mon, they need their-'

"Sounds like Dad-Dad doesn't want to dance with Daddy..." Jack said playfully, pouting at the triplets as they watched him try to maneuver his twin in something which could very loosely be interpreted as dancing. "He also doesn't seem to know what  _ shut up _ means." He teased in a childish voice, narrowing his eyes at his twin.

Tim sighed and rolled his eyes, pulling a highly exaggerated expression of exasperation, as he reluctantly allowed Jack to twirl him around the kitchen for the triplets amusement. His mood seemed to soften slightly, however, when three small voices giggled at them.

Jack snorted and twisted his twin around the kitchen, their feet light and quick to keep the beat. He was almost starting to enjoy himself; and even thought he saw a genuine smile briefly light Tim's face. He glanced down to see Tim's new hand on his hip; and was swiftly assaulted by a barrage of pesky, irrepressible emotions. He fidgeted as he spun Tim, suddenly too warm, uncomfortable about  _ something _ which he couldn't put his finger on.

_ "… If I made you feel second best; I'm so sorry, I was blind…" _

Jack pounced on the chance to fall back on his cocky bravado, his failsafe behaviour, his self protective barrier. He cleared his throat, which tightened painfully as he smirked at his twin and voiced the first taunting words which came into his head. "Heh, 's almost like this song was made for  _ you _ , TimTam. Kinda ironic really, ain't it?" He jeered quietly.

Jack felt Tim tense in his hold, his twin sucking in a sharp breath as Jack winked at the triplets. He was so preoccupied with making the three of them laugh, that he was entirely unprepared for Tim's hard shove; and consequently stumbled back into the counter. "You are the single most condescending, self absorbed  _ bastard _ in this universe, Jack." Tim spat at him, bracing himself against the opposite counter, as he glared at Jack with an expression like he'd just been slapped.

Jack supposed his comment might have been a  _ little _ harsher than was strictly necessary.

"Ah, ah, ah…" he taunted playfully, ignoring the vipers nest in his gut, telling him to shut the hell up. " _ Language _ , Timothy." He tutted, shaking his head and waving his finger. "We have three sets of innocent little ears here… you shouldn't corrupt them with your naughty words-"

"Shut up, Jack." Tim hissed, shaking his head as he sneered at his twin. "Like you give a shit what bad language they might learn. Like you give a shit about anything, or anyone, but yourself."

"Ya know, you've been a real downer since you got home last night." Jack sighed, rolling his eyes as he folded his arms over his chest, frowning at his twin irritably. "Anyone would think that you were mad at me, which is impossible, because I just spent a whole tonne of time and money fixing up your gimpy ass hand."

Jack watched as Tim's expression immediately began to darken, raising a brow at his twin curiously. 

"Right, because you just  _ have  _ to try and  _ fix _ everybody." Tim bit out sourly, his lip twisting into a sneer. "Even if it means paying some total  _ psychopath  _ to just, oh, I don't know…  _ cut off someone's hand _ ." He hissed, narrowing his eyes at Jack when he blinked slowly at his twin. 

"How the hell else were you supposed to get the upgrade on there? Besides it was mangled all to hell, what the hell's the friggin' problem?" Jack scoffed, shaking his head at Tim in confusion. "What, you rather keep having to retrain yourself? Enjoyed having only two fingers or someth-"

" _ The friggin' problem; is that you paid some freaking psychopath to cut my friggin' hand off _ !" Tim shrieked, grabbing a banana from the counter behind him and hurling it across the room at his twin, who wisely ducked the yellow projectile. "Without  _ asking me _ or even thinking to  _ warn  _ me; you paid some total  _ whack job _ to…" Tim glanced around, running his hands through his hair as Jack slowly rose against his counter again. "To  _ mutilate me _ !"

Jack snorted and rolled his eyes. "You were already  _ mutilated _ , we all were...  _ you're _ the one who was waving that in my face the other night." He said, re-folding his arms over his chest. "All I did was design the damn thing and tell you to go take a look at it; was your own choice if you damn well wanted it or not." Jack huffed, shaking his head as he turned around to grab his discarded coffee mug. "I don't see what you're pitching a fit for  _ now _ , you got something awesome to replace that freakin'  _ mess _ you kept complaining abo-"

"I did not complain about my hand. I'm not  _ like  _ you, Jack; I don't care about… about  _ cosmetics _ ." Tim hissed, narrowing his eyes at Jack warningly. "And I didn't  _ choose _ anything; as soon as I walked in that stupid room, that  _ psycho _ stuck me with a needle and I woke up with  _ this _ !" He said, brandishing his hand at Jack accusingly. "So forgive me, for being a little  _ pissed the fuck off- _ "

"Watch your goddamn language!" Jack snarled back, growling at his twin as he spun to face him and frowned at him. "I only made an appointment for you to go see it and decide if you wanted it, I never said if you would or wouldn't be having it." He said, lowering his eyes to Tim's hand uncertainly. "That… that was your choice…"

"Well, the evidence says otherwise. Because I didn't know shit about what the hell was going on, until after I woke up and ran out the room; straight into  _ Zane _ , if you must know.  _ He _ seemed to know more about what the hell had happened than I did!" Tim raved, scowling at Jack as he snorted derisively. "But then, he would I suppose, wouldn't he? Seeing as how he got that  _ prototype eye _ and all."

Jack felt himself turn cold inside, unsettled by the uncontrollable spiral of their downward argument, even without the added implications of Tim having talked to Zane. "Yeah well, he needed it." He said defensively, trying to push past his confusion about Tim's viewing having apparently gone so very wrong. "Military was gonna make him retire after he lost it, so… figured I might as well try and-"

" _ Fix _ him?" Tim scoffed, flowering at his twin. "Well that is just  _ so _ like you. Always  _ fixing _ people… but, tell me," Tim said, waving his new hand in a curious but dismissive manner. "If that was the  _ prototype _ ; who has the real deal? Hmm? If Zane just got the practice; who was getting the perfected-"

"What the hell does that matter to you?" Jack demanded roughly, his chest tight as his heart skipped a beat, his pulse quickening as his irritation spiked. "I design shit;  _ literally _ my job. What the hell does it matter who for-"

"Because you made it for Rhys and then just  _ gave up _ !" Tim yelled, scowling at his twin in disgust. "You let him just lay there,  _ alone _ ! You  _ never _ go to see him anymore! How can you be such a-"

"You got a real big mouth, TimTam," Jack said tightly, his gaze flat and unmoved as he stared at his twin. "'S almost like you think you know shit about me. Newsflash; ya don't. So just  _ shut the hell up. _ " He sneered, narrowing his eyes. "There's nothing  _ to _ see. There's nothing left. He won't wake up; and there's nothing anyone can do.  _ He's gone _ ." He repeated emotionlessly. He'd heard the same speech from the doctors enough times.

"He's in a  _ coma _ , not a freaking mortuary." Tim bit out, shaking his head in frustration. "He could  _ feel _ you there! It could  _ help _ ! The doctors said, if we take the kids, it could-"

"To do  _ what? _ " Jack interrupted, growling low in his chest. "To stare at an empty shell? No fucking way!" He hissed, sweeping his arm through the air between them dramatically. "That shit will just give them damn nightmares. It's  _ not _ gonna fucking happen, TimTam.  _ End _ of discussion." He said.

"Oh right, of course; _Handsome_ Jack, laying down the law." Tim sneered, spreading his palms toward Jack. "No thought of what anyone _else_ might feel or want, _oh_ _no_!" He taunted, shaking his head in disgust as he ran his eyes over Jack quickly. "So long as _Jack_ gets what _Jack_ wants; like _always_."

Jack snorted and grimaced to himself as he turned his back on his twin. "Pfft… if I always got what I wanted,  _ you _ never would have stood a chance." He sniffed, looking down the hall vacantly. 

"What?" Tim's sharp tone made Jack glance back at him, his gut rolling with nausea when he caught his twin's confused scowl, realizing he'd spoken louder than intended. 

"Nothing." He muttered, sucking in a deep breath as he turned toward the triplets, who were grunting uneasily. "Heh, don't worry; Daddy and Dad-Dad will be just fine later, no more naughty words." He said with forced levity, his face aching as he tried to stop his grimace from showing. "Now, you eat all your nummy, yummy milk up; and Daddy will be back real soon!" Jack swallowed thickly as he playfully tickled each child beneath their chin, clearing his throat as he made to escape down the hall.

"Jack! Don't you walk away from me, you asshole!" Tim called after him, scowling as he followed after him as far as the doorway, unwilling to leave the triplets alone. "Jack! You get back here and tell me what the hell you meant!  _ Jack! _ "

"Sorry, TimTam, gotta go see a doc about an apparent misunderstanding." Jack called back negligently, refusing to look at his twin as he snatched up the car keys from the hook by the front door and stepped into his shoes.

"Don't make out like you even  _ remotely _ give a damn about  _ this _ ," Tim said scathingly, as Jack felt his twin glare holes into his back. "Don't even  _ think  _ about leaving right now, Jack. I mean it."

" _ Pfft _ , what? You gonna chain me to my bed to stop me?" Jack laughed, turning with a forced, blank expression. "I don't think so, somehow. Now, I got shit to do. Why don't you go calm your tits; and when I get back we can pretend none of this bullshit ever happened." He offered spreading his palms lightly, before turning to grip the door handle.

"You leave now and I swear Jack, I'll get them tested." Tim threatened, causing Jack to hesitate as his blood froze in his veins. "Hell, maybe it's time to do it anyway. Then maybe I can get on with raising  _ my _ children without you always fucking things up; just a constant reminder of how you  _ stole my mate _ ."

Jack couldn't answer for a full ten seconds. His throat was tight, his breath caught somewhere on it's way down to his lungs. Everything felt heavy suddenly, his heart brittle and twinging with sharp stabs of pain and irritation. "Stole  _ your _ mate, huh?" He huffed bitterly, licking his lips as he turned to smirk at his twin. "Well, I guess you  _ would _ see it that way, huh?" He chuckled humourlessly.

"Ya know what, TimTam?" He hummed, his voice rising as he narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "You go  _ right  _ ahead. Get 'em tested… and then, when the bloodwork comes back and shows they're  _ mine _ ; well, you'll be free to walk right outta this door, preferably letting it hit you on your way out." He offered, spreading his palms as he grinned widely, hiding the terror which smothered his heart despite his forced bravado.

Jack could see the same fear mirrored back at him in Tim's identical, mismatched eyes. Neither one of them had ever  _ really _ wanted to get a paternity test; each terrified of the possibility they may not be the father of the triplets. He knew they both preferred to share the parental responsibility, than risk losing their potential,  _ biological _ , link to them.

"Yeah," Jack snorted, shaking his head and turning for the door again. "That's what I thought, TimTam."

"You're such a bastard." Tim said quietly as Jack pulled the door open. "You don't care about  _ anyone _ but yourself, why did I ever believe that you might ever understand? How  _ could  _ you ever understand? You've never felt that kind of-"

"You don't know _ shit _ about me, Tim- _ oh _ -thy!" Jack snarled, leaving the door wide open as he whirled on his twin. "You don't know what the hell I have or haven't felt; and you don't know  _ shit _ , about what or who I care about." He growled, smirking smugly when Tim flinched away from him in surprise. "You think I'm a bastard? Sure I am; but I'm not a  _ fucking _ bastard, TimTam. I did my part, I  _ left _ … and  _ you _ fucked up. So I stepped up."

Jack glowered at Tim, his lips curled into a snarl as he watched his twin blink and try to process everything Jack had confessed; without actually confessing to it. "Jack-" he began, but Jack shook his head and turned his back.

"Don't wait up." He muttered, before stepping into the hall and slamming the door behind him. Without pause, Jack set off down the drive, just in case Tim decided to leave the triplets in their chairs and try the door in the hopes of continuing their fight.

When Jack had first decided to leave, he'd been fully intending on taking Tim's car, driving to the hospital and  _ destroying _ whatever idiot doctor had somehow misconstrued his instructions regarding Tim's new hand.

However, after Tim's… hopefully  _ empty _ threats and their argument, Jack had reconsidered his priorities. He walked straight past Tim's car, turned left at the end of the drive and stormed down the road, muttering to himself and swiping at the tips of innocent bushes which hung over their neighbours garden walls.

Jack growled as he tore a handful of leaves from an innocent willow branch, crushing them in his palm before tossing them aside irritably; repeating the process with various other plants over his fourteen minute and thirty two second walk, until he reached his destination.

**The Dingaling Bar.**

Jack stalked directly to the bar, ordering himself enough whiskey to knock out an Alpha Skag, if he were on Pandora. "Keep 'em coming." He muttered, flashing his credit card at the bartender, before hunching his shoulders and settling himself in for a long,  _ long _ night of drinking; and as much forgetting as he could possibly manage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, I have finally completed this chapter
> 
> Sorry it's taken so long  
> Sorry this story is a let down  
> Sorry I've had to turn guest commenting off, I'm really gonna miss having comments from all the beautiful people who don't actually have accounts- but I just need a break from some of the hate I've had.
> 
> Anyway; sorry for the not-so-good content, but I hope you can find some enjoyment?
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Inescapable.**

Tim sighed, rolling his head along the back of the couch as he sucked a deep gulp of beer from the bottle in his hand. It was his eighth, if his memory served him correctly; but he knew there was a chance it did not, considering the third of coconut rum he'd motored his way through before he'd even started on the beer.

Tim hadn't been drunk in  _ forever _ . It was kind of nice, actually; or it would be, if he weren't so twisted up inside because of his stupid,  _ asshole _ of a twin.

Jack and his stupid complex, always having to  _ fix _ everyone; even though  _ he _ was the most broken son of a bitch to ever walk the earth.

Jack and his stupid, cryptic comments; all his not quite confessions; alluding to some secret truth which he'd kept to himself for years.

Apparently. 

Tim shook his head. Jack? Feelings? Hell,  _ common decency _ ? Ha! Tim called bullshit.

And yet... there was something niggling at him. Something which didn't sit right about the whole thing; possibly because it made just a little bit too much sense.

The mystery puzzle that was Jack's humongous ego, his cocky bravado; his  _ bullshit _ , was slowly slotting itself together in Tim's head… and he  _ really _ didn't like the picture it revealed, because if his suspicions turned out to be right, then Jack had been playing everyone for a fool for a  _ long _ ass time now.

Tim grunted to himself, trying to switch his brain off or just think about  _ anything _ else; but of course, he was helpless to think of anything  _ but _ his twin… and the implications of his not quite confession, just before he stormed out of the door, like the typical spoilt brat he was.

"K-chh, hrnnng…  _ hee hee… _ " he snickered, tipping his head back on the couch again. "Jack the  _ brat _ ," he snorted, giggling as he drained what remained of his beer. "Mmm, hm  _ hmmm…  _ oh, man; oh… oh,  _ oh… _ " he sighed, licking his lips to collect any alcohol he may have spilt, before continuing to chuckle quietly.

It was both infinitely satisfying and amusing, to call his twin something so childish. He wondered how long it had been since they'd teased each other in such a playful manner, rather than the bitter resentment they had come to frequently torment one another with.

His amusement faded, his giggles quieting as he thought more seriously on the topic; genuinely trying to remember the last time he and Jack hadn't harboured  _ some _ sort of issue with each other.

It was with a start, that he realised it had been so long as  _ years _ . Tim thought intently, narrowing his eyes at the coffee table his feet were propped upon, as he concentrated as much as he was able to in his inebriated state. 

It was moderately disappointing, but unfortunately not surprising, when he managed to trace the change in their relationship; and, he felt confident, the change in Jack's behaviour… to around the time that he'd first met Rhys. Almost,  _ precisely _ the time he'd met Rhys, in fact.

Tim sucked in a deep breath and squirmed uneasily, emitting incoherent sounds of discomfort and distress as he tried to ignore the hints and implications of the past. "No, no,  _ noooo _ …" he complained, dropping his beer bottle over the side of the couch as he flopped dramatically onto his side, curling his knees up to his chest as he writhed on the cushions. "Jack's a brat…  _ Jack's a braaaat _ ..!"

Tim began to snort and snicker at his own complaints, imagining his twins ire at his new nickname for the Alpha. "Jack…  _ hee hee _ … Jack the brat,  _ pfft… _ " he laughed, burying his grinning face in the cushions to smother the ache in his cheeks.

Somewhere in the deeper recesses of his mind, where thoughts beyond calling Jack childish names still lingered; Tim was aware that he was being ridiculous… but Tim ineloquently told that part of himself to shut the hell up.

Tim was allowed to be mad at his twin, he was fully  _ entitled _ to be as pissed as he wanted at Jack; and that meant he could be as petty as he damn well wanted to be too.

"Urghhh…" he finally sighed, rolling to his back and stretching with a soft whine. His back clicked; and Tim sighed contently, rolling his head on the arm of the couch lazily. "Hmm…" he hummed, blinking slowly and staring distantly at the ceiling. "I need more beer." He sighed at last, nodding his head decisively and pursing his lips.

"Yep. More beer." He repeated, turning his head as he lifted his hand and tangled his fingers in his hair, which was already in disarray from his previous twisting, turning and petting. "Here I go… getting more beer." He huffed, closing one eye and stretching his hand toward the fridge. "...  _ beer _ …" he whined, pouting when no beer miraculously appeared in his hand.

His brow furrowed, his eyes lingering on his hand as he wiggled his fingers slowly, turning his hand over and blinking dazedly at the soft pads of his fingers. "Hmm…" he mused, poking his tongue in his cheek thoughtfully.

He tipped his head back, twisting around to look at the hand in his hair. " _ Hmmm _ …" he hummed again, wriggling until he could hold both hands up in front of his face. 

Tim frowned, glancing between the two hands quickly as he watched them mirror random actions. He flexed his fingers, tapped the pads to each other and slowly splayed his palms together.

Jack really  _ had _ done a good job of making his hand feel as natural as possible. The knuckles still seemed a little obvious as joints, but perhaps that was just because Tim knew the truth. He wondered if anyone who didn't know the truth would be able to tell the difference. Even the slightly too dark pigment didn't show, unless he held them too close to any other part of his skin.

But the question which boggled his mind as always, was… why did  _ Jack _ care about  _ Tim's  _ hand? What did it matter to him, if Tim had to struggle?

From the things he'd implied before storming out in his childish fit of temper; Jack should hate Tim… hell, Tim had been under the impression that Jack  _ did _ hate him.

But that was since the bonding.

Before that, Jack had been… well, an asshole sure, but he'd still been the same Jack who Tim had grown up with. He'd still trusted Jack over anyone else, except perhaps Rhys.

He snorted with mild amusement at the thought, because wasn't the irony of  _ that _ a kicker.

Tim shook his head and thought back further. His twin hadn't been as antagonistic as a kid, maybe, well; not so much... at least, not directly toward Tim. 

He frowned, clenching both hands into fists.

Okay, so Jack had always been antagonistic and pig headed; but such were traits of Alphas… if anything,  _ Tim _ was the unusual one in that department. Quieter, more observant, more considerate… Tim had recently begun wondering if he hadn't been born into the wrong endotype.

He wrinkled his nose, twisting his head as he stretched his arms back over the end on the couch, pursing his lips as he ran his eyes over random patterns on the ceiling. "I should change endotype…" he mused nonsensically, exhaling a long, muted hum of consideration. "Yeaaah… I should, I should… I should be a, uh, a Beta!" He babbled, grinning brightly, before the expression immediately clouded into a scowl.

"No way… Jack would always be bossing me around, being all smug he's the only Alpha… stupid  _ brat _ ." Tim paused to snicker at himself, before sighing and humming distractedly. "Hmm, maybe a… no,  _ pfft _ ,  _ nooo _ … I can't be an Omega,  _ pfft… _ " he laughed, shaking his head with an amused snort. "Ah, ha  _ haaaa… _ ahhh, no, no no… can't be that. Hm,  _ hmm hmm. _ .."

Time drew in a deep breath to calm his giggles and snorts, clearing his throat as he imagined being an Omega; with an Alpha knot on his dick. He shuddered at the thought of being both in rut and in heat; wondering if he would try to fuck himself. " _ Noooo _ , no, bad  _ pfft… _ bad thought, don't- chee  _ hee hee! _ " He gasped for breath, rolling himself back and forth on the couch cushions; and consequently falling to the floor with a startled yelp of laughter.

" _ Oof! _ " He snorted, barely managing to roll himself over with the aid of the coffee table. " _ Pfft _ , hee hee…" he giggled, shaking his head and pursing his lips, humming and snorting with amusement as he tried to calm himself. "Oh, oh… okay,  _ ahem _ … hee hee…" he coughed, clearing his throat again as his chuckles finally subsided enough for him to take a deep breath. " _ Hmmm _ .." he sighed, shaking his head at his own drunken idiocy. 

"I miss being drunk. I'm good at being drunk…" he mused playfully, grunting as he rolled to his back. "I don't fit anywhere," he pouted reproachfully, sighing heavily as he stared up at the ceiling. "Hmm, I should just call myself… uh, Epsilon!  _ Pffft _ !" Tim burst out laughing again, tears of joy streaming down his face as he rolled onto his side. "Oh,  _ oh! _ Ohhh, that's so  _ stupid _ ," he cackled gleefully, snorting at his own idea.

" _ Epsilon," _ he snickered again, gasping for breath and trying once again to calm himself. "Urgh, no… no, not that." He said, snorting briefly, before regaining control of himself. "Wha… what about… Gamma?"

Tim snorted once. "Sounds like  _ Mamma _ ," he chuckled, wrinkling his nose with amusement, before cocking his head thoughtfully. "Huh…  _ Gamma _ … yeah," he mused, brightening as he flopped onto his back again and narrowed his eyes at the ceiling. "All the best of Alpha and Beta, so I can still boss Jack about too… hee hee," he snickered, patting his hand on his own shoulder in self congratulation.

" _ Ahhhh… _ I'm so smart," Tim finally chuckled, sighing and rolling his head on the floor somewhat awkwardly. "Smarter than Jack and his stupid… stupid, genius… dummy head!  _ Pfft _ , k-chh…"

Tim's laughter almost quieted when he heard the sound of keys jingling; and the front door shuddering in its frame, but then his mind conjured up an image of Jack standing at the front of a classroom, explaining some of the various, boring things he did while making… the things he made. While that alone wasn't all that funny; the fact that Jack wore a dance cap  _ while _ he gave said lecture, was beyond amusing to Tim. "Dunce Alpha… ha, haha! Oh..."

Tim rolled onto his side, still snorting as he fumbled to try and find his hands and feet and brace himself to get up. However, with his shoulders shaking so hard from laughing, he quickly gave up and let himself simply lay on the floor, cackling gleefully at the ridiculous images in his head.

"TimTam?" Jack's voice filtered through Tim's giggling, his voice slurred and thick as he called to him. "Where the hell are you?" 

Tim raised his head off the floor, peering over the coffee at Jack, who stood in the living room doorway. "What the friggin'... jus', jeez…  _ why _ are you the floor?" He finally demanded.

Tim glanced at himself, twisted awkwardly between the couch and coffee table; and then looked back at Jack with a snort and a shrug of his shoulders. "Why  _ aren't _ you on the floor?" He snickered, grunting with the effort to haul himself up into a sitting position; although the action left his knees pinned awkwardly to his chest, reducing him to amused giggles once again.

Tim struggled to free himself from his prison between the couch and the coffee table, laughing at himself as he heard Jack sigh and grumble to himself. After a few moments of futile wriggling and straining, the coffee table suddenly shifted away from him, his legs flopping to the floor abruptly. Tim blinked and looked up, frowning at Jack's irritated face curiously. "What'd you do  _ that _ for?"

Jack blinked back, his brows rising in surprise. "What?" He scoffed, shaking his head with a sigh. "Ya know what, I don't care…" he grumbled, running his hand through his hair and swaying on his feet unsteadily. "I'm gonna go… check how they're sleeping an' just…" he sighed, glancing back at Tim blearily. "Urgh, whatever."

Tim frowned, cocking his head as he watched Jack stumble a few steps away. "They're not there." He said, looking down at himself and slowly shuffling to his feet.

"What the hell'd you just say?" Jack drawled, turning with a scowl as he balanced himself with a hand on the wall. "What the hell d'you mean,  _ they're not there _ ? Where the hell else would they be?"

"Duh, at Vaughn's." Tim snorted, groaning as he held the arm of the couch tightly and drew in a deep breath. "Didn't think they should see me kick your ass when you got home… but then, I figured… hey, Jack's getting shitfaced, so I'm just gonna go ahead and get drunk too."

"Wh-what are you..?" Jack demanded thickly, shaking his head as he rubbed his hand over his brow. "It's like you're saying words, but I must be drunker than I thought, because you're not making a damn lick of sense, TimTam."

"Did I fucking st-st-stutter?" Tim drawled,snorting and giggling at himself as he sat on the arm of the couch. "I  _ said _ , they're at Vaughn's… because  _ you're _ a stupid  _ asshole _ ." He scoffed, narrowing his eyes at Jack as his twin's expression darkened. "I told you not to walk out that door; but  _ oh no _ , Jack does what Jack wants… so I asked Vaughn to come pick them up. They're staying there tonight and  _ we _ are going to pick them up tomorrow." He said, sighing as he ran his palm over his face, abruptly tired now that he'd stood up.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at?" Jack roared, scowling at Tim in disbelief. "What, you think you can just… just  _ decide _ something like that? That they're gonna stay out overnight? That… that-"

"Yes, Jack,  _ I _ decided; because  _ you _ weren't fucking here!" Tim fumed, running his hand through his hair in aggravation. How was it that he could be so blissfully drunk and floaty one minute; and yet as soon as Jack opened his dumb mouth, Tim was pussed off?

His twin deserved an award. Most irritating and self absorbed bastard?

Tim thought that it was a pretty close fit. He snorted, a giggle escaping him despite his irritation; before he pushed to his feet and wobbled unsteadily, narrowing his eyes and waving a scolding finger in Jack's… general direction.

"Look, I said  _ don't go _ , but you  _ went anyway _ ," he said tightly, pursing his lips as he paused and sucked in a deep breath to try and steady himself. "I made a choice… to make sure they were with someone who I trust to care for them, because we  _ need _ to talk." He said, dropping his hand as he shook his head and stumbled back a step. "And frankly… I don't trust myself not to just wail on your  _ ass _ instead. And, I didn't want any of them to see me smack you one in your stupid,  _ smug _ face…"

Jack glowered at Tim furiously, but Tim wasn't afraid of Jack. He was the one person who had  _ never _ been afraid of Jack. "Well, come on then," he taunted, taking a deliberate step forward as he raised his arms and waved his hands in invitation. "Here's your chance, TimTam, if you can stand without falling over," he sneered, as Tim grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "Gimme your  _ best… _ shot."

Tim sucked in a deep breath, running his hand through his hair as he stumbled sideways a step. "I don't  _ want _ to hit you." He said tightly. "Not anymore… I want to  _ talk _ to you." He said, sighing as he dropped his hand to his side with another small stumble. "I want to actually sort this shit  _ out _ between us so we can give the triplets a  _ normal  _ life; where we aren't constantly  _ sniping _ at each other…"

Tim looked at Jack tiredly, a silent plea in his gaze that he only  _ hoped _ Jack would understand.

From the blank fury in his twins returned glare, Jack did  _ not. _

"Heh, ya know? You  _ almost _ sound like you believed that, TimTam…" he sneered, his eyes glittering maliciously. "But then, confidence was never your strong suit, was it?"

"Jack," Tim sighed, rolling his eyes. "Stop being a prick and just-"

"See, if it  _ had _ been…" Jack taunted, ignoring Tim's interruption entirely. "Then none of this bullshit would have ever happened, would it?"

"I know what you're doing." Tim said, closing his eyes and shaking his head, trying to fight the flare of heat in his blood which Jack; and  _ only _ Jack, was always able to ignite.

"See, if you'd shown even a friggin'  _ ounce _ of balls," Jack continued to leer, deliberately ignorant of anything but his own voice, Tim was sure.

"Jack, don't do this-" Tim's lip curled in irritation, his temper fluttering like a curtain in a breeze; weakly fanning the flames of his frustration and fury.

"Then  _ I _ never would have had to step in and take control." Jack ignored the warning in his twins tone, waving a hand dismissively as he turned his nose up at him. "But then, let's face facts here… it was always supposed to be  _ me _ that took him for a mate."

Tim narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth as his nails bit into the fleshy palms of his hands. "Shut  _ up- _ "

"I mean," Jack laughed ignorantly. "It's not as if _you_ were ever gonna be the _dominant_ _Alpha_ he needed, hell, I bet half the time you couldn't even get it up anyw- _kff!_ "

Tim's fist connected with Jack's jaw with a deafening crack, the force of the blow turning his head and causing him to stumble several steps sideways. "What  _ is it _ with you, huh?!" Tim roared, scowling as he waved his arms and wobbled a half step back, shaking out his flesh hand irritably. "You  _ never _ know when to just  _ shut the fuck up _ , do you?" 

Tim shook his head, glancing at his hand and frowning at the faint throb beneath his skin, before looking back up at Jack; as his twin began to laugh.

"Is that..?" Jack cackled, touching the red mark on his jaw tenderly while grinning maniacally at Tim. "Is that  _ it _ ?" He snorted, tottering unevenly as he laughed and gasped for breath. "Oh man, oh… ya know what, I wasted my time makin' you a hand that awesome, 'cause you hit like a friggin'  _ gir _ -"

Tim scowled as he lashed out again, his still throbbing fist striking Jack's cheekbone as his twin laughed; which only served to fuel his already too hot temper.  _ Why _ did Jack  _ always _ have to push so damn hard?

"What is it with you, huh?" He demanded, stepping forward and shoving at Jack's shoulders to force him backward and simultaneously cocking his arm to drive his fist toward Jack's face again.

Jack had a  _ very _ smack-able face. Tim was briefly confused by the thought that perhaps that meant  _ his own  _ face was very smack-able; but a quick shake of his head dismissed the idea for the time being, allowing him to fully enjoy the full thud of his fist connecting with Jack's temple.

" _ Why _ do you  _ always _ have to be  _ such _ a goddamn asshole?" He wondered scathingly, amid Jack's semi-delirious cackles of glee.

"Aw, c'mon, TimTam, you can do better than that…" Jack snickered, spreading his arms wide as he stumbled a step to the side and grinned at his twin. "You're holdin' back… c'mon,  _ hit me _ already!"

Tim grit his teeth and snarled, his fist flashing forward and connecting solidly with Jack's irritating grin. He sucked in a deep breath and stepped back, desperately trying to calm himself as he growled and turned around. "Why,  _ why _ do you always do this?" He demanded, whirling back to face Jack with his hands raised in frustration, watching with a torn gaze as Jack blinked and shook his head, touching his fingers to his now bleeding lip with an amused grin. "Why can't you  _ ever  _ have a civilfucking conversation with me? Ever since we bonded Rhys you've been a complete and utter prick and ever since we met him, you…" Tim inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and running his hands over his face, trying to brush away his frustration. "You've always been argumentative Jack, it's in your nature. But since we met Rhys, you've been nothing but a self centred, playboy. You're a  _ father _ for fuck sake… when are you gonna just  _ grow up _ ?"

"I dunno," Jack scoffed, glancing slyly at Tim. "When are you gonna learn not to hit like a friggin' gir-  _ oof _ -!" 

Tim snarled with frustration as he lashed out, his fist colliding forcefully with Jack's cheek and knocking him sideways. Without giving him a chance to fall into the far wall, Tim's fingers curled into Jack's jacket lapels and yanked him closer; his body slamming against Jack's as he pinned him against the wall. "Why are you  _ such _ a fucking asshole?!" Tim demanded, screaming in Jack's face in his desperation to break through whatever facade he  _ must _ be wearing. "I love him too! It's not just  _ you  _ who's suffering right now!" He hissed between his teeth, narrowing his eyes as he wrestled with Jack briefly, before slamming him back against the wall and pinning him there with a hand over his throat. 

" _ Why _ do you hate me  _ so _ goddamn much? Huh?!" He demanded hotly, ignoring Jack's quiet hiss of discomfort. "What did I ever do to you? Just what the  _ hell _ did I-!"

Tim faltered abruptly, blinking at the tickle of shifting fabric at his crotch. His throat tightened, his face flaming with embarrassment as Jack began to chuckle with dark amusement. "Aw, whassa matter? TimTam got a little wood?" He snickered gleefully, his lips curved into a malignant grin. "Guessin' ya dunno what to do now, huh?  _ Pfft _ , I bet you've never even-"

"Shut up, Jack." Tim bit out, his fingers twitching with the urge to press harder against Jack's throat, his brow furrowing deeply as his dick twitched as if with encouragement.

"Oh, ho, ho,  _ hooo _ …" Jack cackled, ignoring Tim as he shifted against the wall, smirking at him knowingly. "Has widdle Timmy  _ finally _ grown some balls? Has he  _ finally _ figured out what it takes to be an  _ Alpha _ ? Does he wanna dominat-"

"I said  _ shut up! _ " Tim hissed, torn as to whether he wanted to continue to choke Jack or hit him some more; and consequently rooted to the spot with indecision.

"Heh, what's the matter, TimTam?" Jack sneered, grinning as he rolled his head against the wall, closing his eyes with a soft hiss when Tim's hand unconsciously tightened its grip on his throat. " _ Pfft _ , it's not like you could keep it up anyway… history's already shown us that, hasn't it  _ Tim-o-thy _ ?"

"Shut  _ up _ ," Tim repeated, closing his eyes as he snarled at his twin. Why was it that Jack could get under his skin so damn easily? "You don't know  _ shit _ about me…" he muttered, frowning as he tried to will away the confusing stiffness between his legs.

"No? Pretty sure I know  _ everything _ about you," Jack taunted, smirking as he lowered his eyes to Tim's 'problem' and lifted his knee to nudge at the arousal. "Especially, about your failings… seeing as they led to me  _ finally _ getting my hands on-"

"For god's sake, Jack, will you  _ ever _ shut the fuck up?!" Tim hissed, his brow heavily furrowed at the rush of pleasure from Jack's stimulation of his already hard dick; which hardly helped in his attempt to get  _ rid _ of the unexpected wood. "Why is it that you can't just… just…  _ hn-" _

Tim shivered as Jack gripped his hips, lowering his leg back to the floor and yanking Tim closer, his arousal undeniable when Tim's body; and his  _ own _ hard shaft, collided with him roughly.

"Shit…" Tim bit out thickly, his body rutting naturally against the offered friction, his head too clouded by booze, frustration and confusion to fully process his behaviour.

"Heh, I almost thought for a second that you might have the balls to lead," Jack sneered quietly, his fingers tight on Tim's hips as he bucked his hips and rocked the tented front of his jeans against Tim's. "Should'a known you'd never be able to  _ keep _ it up."

Tim didn't even bother retorting; but he growled as he lashed out instead, his fist connecting solidly with Jack's jaw and knocking his face sideways against the wall. " _ Kff _ -" Jack grunted, chuckling quietly as he rolled his head back along the wall to once again face his twin. " _ That's  _ more like it… see how  _ hard _ that's got ya?" He leered, his palm covering Tim's aching dick and  _ rubbing _ softly. "See what it feels like? Takin' charge… guess it is in you after all, just not when ya needed it, huh?"

"Sh-shut up!" Tim stammered, his lips parted as his head swirled with foggy confusion. He was pissed at Jack, he wanted to take him down a peg or two; stop him smirking at him like the stupid, smug asshole he was… and he was inexplicably turned on. 

Something was very,  _ very _ fucked up in his brain right now. Why wasn't he pulling away from Jack? Shoving him aside and stumbling to bed to sleep off his drunkenness was surely the most logical course of action; so, why then was he rutting into Jack's palm, his jaw slack as he panted heavily and felt the flickering tongues of arousal licking at his common sense.

"Aw, what? You gonna run away from it, TimTam?" Jack cackled, enjoying himself even as Tim applied more pressure to his throat. "Ha, you couldn't dominate a friggin'  _ hooke-" _

_ " _ I said  _ shut up _ !" Tim snarled, scowling at Jack as he laughed breathlessly. With a growl rumbling low in his throat, Tim squeezed Jack's throat briefly, before grabbing his shoulder and spinning him to face the wall; plastering himself to his twins back and leaning close to whisper in his ear. "You say I don't know shit about you? Well, that goes  _ both _ ways apparently; because you know  _ fuck all _ about me!" He hissed, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth as his dick sat snugly against Jack's ass.

Tim hesitated, before rutting against Jack roughly, his brow furrowing as Jack emitted a low moan in answer. "Maybe I should show you, huh? Show you how  _ dominant _ I can be…" 

"Ha, like you even could." Jack huffed in reply, though Tim felt no resistance from his twin. Alpha he may be, dominant with everyone Tim had known him to be with… except; with  _ Tim _ . "I bet you couldn't even-"

"Shut up," Tim grunted, biting his lip and trying to clear his head; because showing Jack not to fuck with him, by fucking him? Should surely not be so appealing as it was to him. "You don't know sh-"

"Sure thing, Princess," Jack laughed dismissively, his breath quickening when Tim's response was to rut against him again.

"You're so fucking sure of everything," Tim hissed, grunting as his dick throbbed with eagerness. "You think you know me, think I'll back down? Run away?" He sneered, panting quickly as he lowered his hand from Jack's shoulder and fumbled with his belt. 

Jack shifted awkwardly against the wall, his belt clinking softly before Tim pulled his zipper down; hesitating only for a heartbeat, before roughly jerking at his trousers, rolling them down over his ass. "Still think I'm  _ weak _ ?" Tim hissed, ignoring the unfamiliar trembling of his fingers as he spat into his palm and smeared his fingers through the sticky wad; before lowering them to prod and slick Jack's entrance. "Still think I can't  _ keep it up _ ?"

Jack hissed, but laughed quietly at Tim's rising temper. "You don't have the guts, TimTam," he taunted thickly, pausing to catch his breath; a shudder running down his spine as two of Tim's fingers breached him. "Any second you're gonna piss your pants and run off to cry, like the poor widdle, sorry ass excuse of an Alpha you always have been."

Tim grit his teeth, shoving at Jack's shoulder to keep him against the wall, while rutting against his hip, his dick aching as it dragged against the fabric of his jeans; a rough stimulation, spurring his fingers to stretch Jack quickly. "Fuck you, Jack." He sneered, panting quietly as he pushed his fingers apart; preparing Jack with much less care than he ever had Rhys.

" _ Pfft, _ you wish, Princess." Jack snorted, his palm curling into a fist slowly against the wall. "You wouldn't know what to do… 's why he came to  _ me _ , remember?"

A sudden, dark thought occurred to Tim, his expression clouding as resentment boiled under his skin like ice. "Did you do this to  _ him _ ?" He demanded thickly, thrusting his fingers deeper briefly, before removing them entirely and fumbling with his belt and jeans fastenings. "Did you take him like this? While you were fucking him behind my back?"

"Heh, maybe if you'd done a better job satisfyin' him; I wouldn't have had to…" Jack huffed, his breathing heavy as Tim gripped his hip and rut against him, his dick gliding between Jack's buttocks with slow deliberacy.

"Did you do this… to  _ him _ ?" He repeated lowly, the threat of a growl rumbling in his throat as Jack snickered, glancing back over his shoulder to smirk at Tim smugly.

"More times than I could count..." he taunted, malicious glee flashing in his eyes as Tim snarled viciously and moved his hand to grip his cock tightly, guiding himself to Jack's entrance and pressing against the faint resistance; before pushing past the barrier and sinking deep into him.

Tim grunted, snapping his hips and returning his hand to Jack's hip, gripping him so tightly that his nails bit into his twin's skin. "And is  _ this _ how you fucked him?" He demanded thickly, repressing the moan which bubbled in his throat. "He came to you to be fucked  _ hard _ , right? Something like this, then?"

Jack cackled breathlessly, seeming to care little about Tim's taunting as he shifted his weight and raised his hips slightly; allowing Tim a better angle to thrust deeper into him. "You…" he panted, pausing to lick his lips and glance slyly at Tim. "You call this  _ hard _ ?" He laughed derisively, despite the rumble in his chest which contradicted his derogatory comment.

"Shut up," Tim scoffed, his breath catching as his dick throbbed, his body warming at the pleasurable drag of the warm walls encompassing him. He snapped his hips in short, sharp bursts of motion, growling as he pressed his forehead to the back of Jack's shoulder, panting and squeezing his eyes closed tightly. " _ Hnnng… _ "

Jack's grunts and moans remained quiet, but despite his dismissive remarks, Tim felt him fold his hand back over his shoulder, his fingers curling behind Tim's neck and squeezing quickly.

Tim gasped, vaguely aware, somewhere past the stimulus to his own dick; that Jack had begun rapidly stroking himself, his movements rough and awkward from the angle he was pressed to the wall. " _ Ohhh _ -" he muttered thickly, his head clouded with measure, alcohol and irritation; all jumbled together like the worlds most confusing of cocktails. He thrust sharply to avoid thinking of anything but his skin slapping roughly against Jack's, pinking the exposed skin as their clothing jingled quietly; the only serenade aside from their uneven breathing, grunts, groans and the odd bitter, or snide comment.

"Fuck," Jack hissed quietly, his ass tightening around Tim's dick, startling a moan from him; before the warm walls began to pulse, squeezing Tim's shaft and overwhelming him, heat rushing through him like a tidal wave of fire, his orgasm all but exploding from him like the fireworks in his stuffy, clouded head.

He snapped his hips forward, burying himself deep in the softly pulsing walls and settled there, his harsh movements softening to an almost soothing, rocking motion. His breath hitched, his heart pounding in his ears as he continued to rest his forehead against Jack's shoulder, riding out the blissful mind numbing sensation of his orgasm.

When his legs trembled with exhaustion, Tim finally swallowed thickly, lifting his head slowly as the confusing fog began to creep back into his mind, thicker now his frustrations had momentarily been driven away; leaving him tired to the bones and seconds away from passing out, he was sure.

He eased his softening dick from Jack's ass, panting as he blinked slowly and stumbled sideways, his hand drifting absent to wipe the beads of sweat from his brow.

"Ha, ha,  _ haaa _ ," Jack's low, slow cackle drew Tim's attention, his eyes shifting to Jack slowly and watching as if from outside of his body, as his twin turned and leaned back against the wall; his laughter growing his volume as he rolled his head along the wall. "Ah, now if only you could have given him  _ that _ , TimTam…" he snickered. "Then maybe he'd have never had to beg  _ me _ to fuck him."

Tim stared at his twin blankly, seemingly too exhausted to comprehend Jack's taunting. He blinked slowly, his eyes dull and distant as he watched Jack continue to laugh quietly.

Without warning, Tim's entire body twisted with the force which he swung forward with his new, very  _ hard _ hand; and his balled fist collided solidly with Jack's jaw.

Jack snorted, sliding sideways along the wall and collapsing into a disheveled, sprawling heap along the base of the wall.

Tim blinked again, slowly moving his eyes to his still tightly balled hand. It took several long moments of concentration, before he managed to convince his hand to uncurl itself, the fingers wiggling at him idly. He lowered his eyes to his open jeans, to his spent cock; now hanging limp in the open air.

He stumbled back a step, comprehension trickling slowly into the back of his mind. Desperate to evade the cold, sobering truth, Tim stumbled away down the hall; away from the sight of Jack's undignified position along the base of the wall… and his bare ass still exposed to the world. He shuffled unsteadily down the hall, panic rising in his chest even as exhaustion clawed at him, finally collapsing to his knees a short distance from his room.

Tim crawled forward another half a metre, before finally slumping across the hallway; his eyes closing even as his mind swirled with the dizzying realisation.

He'd  _ fucked _ Jack.


End file.
